Entre amour et raison
by Kojiana
Summary: Les rapports qu'entretiennent Yuuri et Wolfram sont toujours aussi ambigus. Le destin va cependant bousculer les jeunes gens : prises de conscience douloureuses et décisions impulsives, sur fond d'aventures, auront des conséquences sur leur relation.
1. Prologue

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes.  
_

_

* * *

_

**1. Prologue**

Si les humains et les mazokus vivent en parfaite harmonie sur la Terre, sans que rien ne les distingue apparemment les uns des autres, il n'en est pas de même dans le monde parallèle où se situe Shinmakoku. Là, les deux races ne parviennent pas à s'entendre, ce qui donne naissance à des conflits ou des guerres.

Plongé la tête la première dans la cuve des toilettes pour filles par des voyous, Yuuri se retrouve propulsé dans ce monde parallèle (l'eau lui sert de moyen de transport entre les deux mondes). A son arrivée, il est récupéré par Conrad et Günter qui lui apprennent qu'il est le Maoh de Shinmakoku.

Une fois au château, il fait la connaissance de Gwendal et Wolfram qui ne l'acceptent pas comme roi. Méconnaissant les coutumes du royaume, il se fiance accidentellement à Wolfram. Humilié par cette demande en mariage, ce dernier le provoque en duel. Durant ce combat, le jeune Maoh fait une première démonstration de son pouvoir. Dès lors, Gwendal et Wolfram le reconnaissent comme leur souverain.

Durant les trois saisons de la série, Yuuri entreprend d'instaurer la paix entre les diverses nations humaines et mazokus.

Au moment du dernier retour sur Terre de Yuuri, Murata et Shori (Kyo Kara Maoh ! - épisode 117), les rapports qu'entretiennent le jeune roi et son fiancé sont toujours aussi ambigus. Le destin va cependant bousculer les deux jeunes gens : prises de conscience douloureuses et décisions impulsives, sur fond d'aventures, auront des conséquences sur leur relation.


	2. La grotte originelle

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

_

* * *

_

**2. La grotte originelle  
**

Quelques jours après être rentré à la maison, Murata vint rendre visite à Yuuri. Le jeune roi l'avait appelé au téléphone et lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Sur le chemin qui le conduisait à la résidence de la famille Shibuya, Murata se demandait de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir, son ami n'ayant rien voulu lui préciser lors de leur conversation téléphonique. Tout en arpentant les trottoirs, il se remémorait les derniers évènements ayant eu lieu avant leur brusque retour sur Terre et, tout particulièrement, ceux concernant la disparition du pouvoir de Yuuri. Cette nouvelle les avait tous perturbés, mais elle n'avait pas empêché Valtrana von Bielefeld et les autres nobles d'affirmer leur soutien au Maoh, preuve que son ami avait décidément le don de gagner les cœurs. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il trouva Yuuri et Shori seuls, leurs parents étant sortis. Les deux frères affichaient un air grave. Après lui avoir souhaité la bienvenue, Shori lui proposa un siège que le nouveau venu accepta volontiers. Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour de la table de la cuisine. Le thé avait été préparé et l'aîné des Shibuya entreprit de remplir les tasses se trouvant là, avant de les poser devant chacun d'eux, et ceci, sans se départir de son sérieux. Que Shori affiche ce masque impassible n'étonnait qu'assez peu le Grand Sage, il l'avait déjà vu ainsi, mais que Yuuri en fasse de même le surprenait au plus haut point. Son ami ne l'avait pas habitué à ce genre de comportement et, c'est de plus en plus intrigué qu'il rompit le silence qui s'installait.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? », interrogea-t-il en les regardant tour à tour.

Ce fut le Maoh qui lui répondit. Il posa d'abord ses coudes sur la table et plaça son menton sur ses mains croisées tout en regardant Murata dans les yeux. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il déclara :

« Shori et moi, nous avons beaucoup réfléchi et beaucoup parlé ces derniers jours. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, nous ne pensions pas que nous pourrions revenir sur Terre, puisque mon maryoku semblait avoir disparu. Et puis cela a marché quand même. Comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Murata, il était épuisé mais il ne devait pas l'être complètement puisque nous avons pu faire ce voyage. C'est peut-être aussi grâce à toi puisque tu as la capacité de l'amplifier. »

Le Grand Sage observait attentivement son ami pendant que celui-ci lui rappelait ce qu'il savait déjà. Yuuri continua.

« Mais nous nous demandons si cela fonctionnera toujours. Rien ne nous dit d'ailleurs qu'un autre voyage sera possible et peut-être sommes-nous coincés sur Terre désormais.

- Que signifie tout ce discours, Shibuya ? Quelle idée as-tu en tête ? »

Yuuri se leva. Ne sachant pas que faire de ses mains, c'est tout naturellement qu'il les mit dans ses poches. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Durant quelques instants, il observa le ciel, le soleil, puis son regard s'attarda sur la rue, les passants, le jardin devant la maison. Sa rue, en fait, son jardin, sa maison, son monde en d'autres termes, ou plutôt l'un des deux mondes auxquels il appartenait depuis ce jour fatidique durant lequel il avait débarqué sur la terre des démons. Il se sentit flancher mais se reprit cependant : il avait déjà pris sa décision et se devait de la respecter. Il se retourna alors vers ses interlocuteurs et regarda de nouveau Murata dans les yeux.

« Shinmakoku me manque de plus en plus lorsque je suis là. Certes, ma famille est ici et je me sens un peu déchiré entre la Terre et le monde des démons, mais... »

Il fit une pause afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, puis reprit.

« De plus, là-bas, tout le monde compte sur moi pour assurer le rôle du Maoh, j'ai même gagné la confiance de Valtrana et des autres nobles. Je leur ai promis de tout faire pour ce pays. S'il advenait que je ne puisse plus y retourner, je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. »

Il fit de nouveau une pause. Ses interlocuteurs l'observaient avec intérêt : Shori, parce qu'il se demandait si son petit frère allait aller jusqu'au bout de ce qu'il avait à dire, Murata, parce qu'il tentait de percer dans les yeux couleur ébène de son ami, la raison de ce discours. Yuuri continua alors en baissant tout aussi bien les yeux que la voix dans laquelle les jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face, perçurent une pointe d'émotion.

« D'autre part, cela m'est douloureux de penser que je ne puisse plus revoir ma fille, mon parrain, mon f... »

Il s'arrêta soudain, lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait formuler un mot qu'il ne prononçait pourtant pas habituellement. Ce mot, difficile à énoncer, ne reflétait pourtant que la réalité : Wolfram et lui étaient bel et bien fiancés, et ceci, depuis un certain temps déjà. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite comme pour écarter cette pensée. Il ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir là-dessus en cet instant où une autre réalité se faisait plus pressante. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas été dupes de la cause du soudain silence de Yuuri, les deux jeunes gens qui l'écoutaient eurent la délicatesse de ne pas relever. Ce fut Murata qui tira le jeune roi de ses réflexions.

« Hmm... Qu'essaies-tu de me dire ? »

Surpris, le souverain releva la tête qu'il avait baissée sans même y prendre garde, au fur et à mesure qu'il se laissait aller à ses pensées. Le temps de reprendre le fil de ses idées et il poursuivit.

« Je crois que dans la vie, un jour ou l'autre, nous avons tous un choix à faire. J'ai maintenant la conviction que je dois cesser d'aller et venir entre ces deux mondes, du moins tant que je n'aurai aucune certitude quant à la stabilité de mon maryoku. Mais même s'il s'avérait qu'il soit réellement stable, je pense que ces allées et venues devront être limitées de toute façon. J'ai maintenant la nette sensation que mon destin est à Shinmakoku. »

Murata émit un sifflement d'admiration.

« Shibuya... ! »

Se tournant alors vers Shori, il l'interrogea, non sans une certaine curiosité.

« Et toi, grand frère de mon ami, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Je suis d'accord avec lui, affirma celui-ci. En ce qui me concerne, ma vie est sur Terre, je suis destiné à jouer un rôle important ici. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de ne plus pouvoir rentrer. Je ne pense pas que je retournerai à Shinmakoku. J'ai pu constater qu'il y avait là-bas des personnes très compétentes pour veiller sur Yuuri et j'ai compris que je devais cesser de jouer à l'éternel grand frère protecteur. »

Murata émit un second sifflement.

« Eh bien, tous les deux ! Donc si je comprends bien, Shibuya...

- Je retourne à Shinmakoku pour assumer mon rôle à plein temps, le coupa le roi. Enfin... à condition que cela marche au moins encore une fois...

- Cela marchera peut-être bien, d'autant plus que je serai avec toi. D'autre part, ton destin est d'être le Maoh, alors..., oui..., je suis certain que cela marchera. Les éléments te suivront pour que tu puisses accomplir ta destinée.

- Tu comptes venir aussi ?

- Bien sûr, je suis le Grand Sage et il est peut-être le moment, pour moi aussi, d'assumer mon rôle à plein temps. Avez-vous parlé de tout cela à vos parents ?

- Oui, lui affirma Shori. Il y a longtemps qu'ils savent que Yuuri est le Maoh et ils s'attendaient à ce que cela se produise ainsi un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, cela ne veut pas dire non plus que nous ne pourrons plus nous revoir même si cela devient plus occasionnel.

- Bon, bon, quand partons-nous, Yuuri ?

- Je propose d'effectuer ce voyage demain dimanche.

- C'est d'accord Shibuya ! »

Murata se leva, s'approcha du souverain de Shinmakoku et lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

« Alors à demain, Maoh ! »

Ils se dirent au revoir et se séparèrent sans un mot de plus.

Le dimanche matin, Miko et Shoma étaient là pour assister au départ de leur fils et de son ami qui s'effectuerait dans le jardin, à l'aide de la petite piscine gonflable. Shori était naturellement présent aussi. Ils s'étreignirent. Miko souhaita bonne chance aux voyageurs non sans leur avoir fait toutes sortes de recommandations. Les deux jeunes gens pénétrèrent ensuite dans l'eau. Aussitôt un tourbillon se forma et les entraîna. Ils émergèrent dans le bassin du temple. Conrad et ses frères les attendaient, des serviettes à la main. Günter était là également.

« Bienvenue Heika (1) ! lui dit Conrad en s'avançant vers eux. Bienvenue à vous aussi Excellence. Ulriche a senti que vous reveniez et elle nous a prévenus.

- Je suis content de me retrouver de nouveau parmi vous, lui répondit le jeune roi en saisissant la serviette que lui tendait son parrain.

- Yuuri ! Espèce de boulet ! s'exclama Wolfram en s'approchant de lui et en lui lançant un regard sévère. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de partir si soudainement ? Tu sembles régulièrement oublier que tu es le Maoh de Shinmakoku ! Le Maoh ne doit pas disparaître comme ça, d'un instant à l'autre, sans que l'on sache quand il reviendra ! Cela finira par poser des problèmes ! »

Tout en se frictionnant les cheveux au moyen de sa serviette, Yuuri lui fit un grand sourire ce qui surprit le jeune prince.

« Je le sais, Wolfram, je l'ai compris ces derniers jours, et j'ai décidé de me consacrer désormais à mon rôle de roi à plein temps. Je retournerai sans doute voir mes parents de temps à autre, si c'est possible, mais cela ne pourra être que très ponctuellement et vous serez avertis de la durée de mon séjour. »

Wolfram ouvrit de grands yeux, le discours que venait de lui tenir son roi le déconcertait.

« Yuuri..., murmura-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux. Tu as compris... Enfin... »

Murata restait silencieux, trop occupé à se sécher. Conrad souriait et Gwendal se demandait s'il devait en croire ses oreilles, mais tous deux étaient heureux de la décision du jeune Maoh. Günter joignit les mains, leva les yeux au ciel et s'exclama :

« Aaaaaah ! Heikaaaaa ! Quel merveilleux roi vous êtes ! Comme je suis heureux de servir un souverain tel que vous ! Aaaaaah ! J'en ai les larmes aux yeux ! »

Conrad lui tendit un mouchoir.

« Merci, Aaaaaah ! Je suis tellement ému... ! »

Le mazoku s'essuya les yeux, puis il se jeta sur Yuuri, le prit dans ses bras et le serra tellement fort que celui-ci protesta.

« Eh, arrête, j'étouffe !

- Tu vas le laisser ? s'écria Wolfram en agrippant Günter et en tentant de lui faire lâcher prise. Yuuri est mon fiancé ! Je t'interdis de le serrer comme cela !

- Lâche-moi ! », renchérit le jeune roi.

Wolfram tira Günter tant et si bien qu'il lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Ils tombèrent tous les trois à la renverse et se retrouvèrent par terre. Lord von Christ ne put faire autre chose que lâcher prise.

« Ouf ! », soupira Yuuri.

L'arrivée des Vierges du temple interrompit pour de bon ces effusions. Murata et Yuuri saluèrent Ulriche, puis les deux garçons prirent congés l'un de l'autre. Le Grand Sage resta au temple et le souverain regagna le château à bord du carrosse royal dans lequel Günter prit également place. Les trois frères les escortaient à cheval. Lorsqu'ils traversèrent la ville, les personnes présentes dans les rues empruntées par le cortège acclamèrent le Maoh et lui jetèrent des fleurs. Yuuri les remercia en leur faisant de grands signes de la main et en leur adressant son plus beau sourire. Son regard se promenait sur tout ce qui l'environnait : les habitants de son royaume en tout premier lieu, les ruelles pavées qu'il traversait, les maisons, les boutiques...

« C'est vraiment mon pays », songea-t-il avec émotion.

À leur arrivée au château, Greta et Cécilia vinrent les accueillir. La petite princesse sauta dans les bras du roi dès qu'il eut mis pied-à-terre.

« Papa Yuuri ! Je suis contente que tu sois revenu !

- Moi aussi, je suis heureux de te retrouver, Greta.

- Bienvenue Heika, lui dit Cécilia. Vous devez être affamé. Venez donc vous restaurer, vous êtes juste arrivé à l'heure du dîner.

- C'est exact, lui répondit Yuuri en lui emboîtant le pas. Je meurs de faim ! »

Ils suivirent tous Cécilia jusqu'à la salle à manger. Tandis qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs, l'ancienne Maoh interrogeait Yuuri avec enthousiasme afin d'avoir des nouvelles de cette Terre qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle regretta l'absence de Shori mais comprit aisément les raisons qui l'avaient motivé à renoncer à revenir à Shinmakoku. Durant le dîner, Yuuri réaffirma sa décision d'assumer son rôle de roi à plein temps.

« J'en suis vraiment très heureuse, affirma Cécilia en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur.

- Moi aussi, exulta Greta. Je suis contente quand papa Yuuri et papa Wolfram sont tous les deux ici avec moi. »

Les papas en question esquissèrent tous deux un sourire, touchés par la spontanéité et l'enjouement de leur chère petite fille. Gwendal, quant à lui, ressentit la nécessité de préciser certaines choses.

« C'est effectivement une sage décision lorsqu'on se trouve être le Maoh de Shinmakoku. Ainsi, il n'y aura plus de retard dans les papiers à signer. À propos, je vous attendrai demain pour émarger ceux qui se sont accumulés durant votre absence.

- Hmm... oui..., soupira Yuuri.

- Vous devrez également reprendre vos leçons, Majesté, s'empressa d'ajouter Günter. Vous devez tout connaître de l'histoire de Shinmakoku le plus rapidement possible.

- Je sais, je sais..., soupira de nouveau Yuuri.

- N'oubliez pas non plus votre jogging matinal avec moi, lui rappela Conrad.

- Je viendrai aussi, annonça Wolfram. Je courrai désormais tous les jours. »

Yuuri et Conrad se tournèrent vers lui.

« Ah bon ? s'étonna Yuuri.

- Oui, je pense qu'en tant que fiancé, je me dois de t'accompagner.

- Hmm... tu crois que cela ne sera pas trop fatigant pour toi ? Tu n'as pas l'habitude.

- Je m'habituerai ! D'ailleurs, je l'ai déjà fait à quelques reprises. Je compte sur toi pour me réveiller demain matin.

- Bon, comme tu voudras. »

Après le repas, Cécilia annonça qu'elle allait coucher Greta. Yuuri discuta encore quelques minutes avec Gwendal et eut la satisfaction d'apprendre qu'aucun nouveau problème n'avait surgi depuis son départ pour la Terre. Puis Wolfram lui proposa d'aller souhaiter une bonne nuit à Greta.

« Viens avec moi Yuuri, lui dit-il. Nous devons aller embrasser notre fille avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda le roi, un peu surpris. Nous la rejoindrons lorsque nous irons nous coucher.

- Greta ne dort plus dans la chambre royale, expliqua le mazoku. Elle passe la nuit dans la sienne, désormais. »

Du fait du regard étonné de Yuuri, Gwendal crut bon de préciser :

« Mère en a décidé ainsi. Elle trouve que la princesse est maintenant trop grande pour dormir avec deux jeunes gens.

- Bon, bon, acquiesça le roi, si Cécilia l'a décidé... Allons l'embrasser, alors. »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de la petite princesse, celle-ci était déjà couchée et Cécilia lui racontait une histoire. Les deux garçons s'assirent sur le bord du lit et écoutèrent le récit tout en observant leur fille d'un regard attendri.

« Voilà, annonça Cécilia à l'intention de la fillette lorsqu'elle eut terminé. Maintenant tu vas embrasser tes deux papas et tu vas t'endormir.

- Je n'ai pas envie de dormir, rechigna la petite princesse. Je veux jouer avec Yuuri.

- Non, Greta, lui répondit celui-ci en lui caressant affectueusement la joue. Il est l'heure de dormir, nous jouerons demain. Je t'apprendrai un nouveau jeu de la Terre. »

La petite fille acquiesça avec un grand sourire. La perspective de passer du temps avec Yuuri la comblait de joie. Elle embrassa ses deux pères qui sortirent ensuite, la laissant aux bons soins de Cécilia. Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la chambre royale. Tout en parcourant les sombres couloirs du château, Wolfram observait Yuuri avec attention. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans leur chambre, le prince interrogea son roi.

« Yuuri, tu sembles épuisé, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, Wolfram, tout va bien. Je me sens juste un peu fatigué depuis que je suis arrivé. Je pense que c'est dû au fait que mon maryoku n'est pas suffisamment puissant en ce moment.

- Peut-être devrais-tu en parler à Gisela ?

- Oui, je la verrai demain mais je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle pourra faire. »

Les deux jeunes gens se couchèrent. Wolfram, fidèle à son habitude, s'endormit aussitôt, rapidement imité par Yuuri qui tombait de sommeil.

La vie reprit son cours à Shinmakoku. La paix étant revenue, les jours s'écoulaient paisiblement. Yuuri partageait son temps entre les séances de signatures de Gwendal, les cours de Günter, les moments de jeu avec Greta, le jogging matinal avec Conrad et Wolfram, et les diverses occupations liées à son statut de roi. Il avait consulté Gisela à propos de son maryoku. Celle-ci avait entrepris de le contrôler quotidiennement et ne put que lui confirmer que son pouvoir était assez instable.

« Il semblerait que la puissance de votre maryoku varie dans le temps mais cela en a peut-être toujours été ainsi, supposa-t-elle après trois semaines de contrôles quotidiens. Après tout, nous n'avions jamais effectué de vérifications jusqu'à récemment. Votre maryoku a peut-être été ainsi depuis le début. »

Cela ne formalisa pas Yuuri outre mesure, d'autant plus que, la paix étant revenue, il ne voyait pas bien à quoi pouvait lui servir son pouvoir désormais, mise à part le fait qu'il lui serait nécessaire le jour où il déciderait de se rendre sur Terre. Ayant une tendance naturelle à voir les choses positivement, le souverain se dit qu'il lui suffirait alors de partir dans une période où son maryoku serait suffisamment puissant.

Un jour, alors que Yuuri étudiait avec Günter, celui-ci lui parla pour la première fois de la grotte originelle.

« La grotte originelle ? répéta le roi intrigué. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est une grotte qui fut liée à la création de ce monde. C'est tellement ancien que personne ne sait vraiment quel rôle elle a joué, mais tout Maoh doit s'y rendre au moins une fois dans sa vie afin d'y effectuer un pèlerinage. Vous pourriez peut-être profiter de la période de paix que nous traversons pour vous y rendre ?

- Pourquoi pas, en effet ? Cela me ferait du bien de voyager un peu. En quoi ce pèlerinage consiste-t-il ?

- Oh, c'est très simple. Il suffit de vous recueillir quelques minutes devant l'autel qui y est dressé, d'y renouveler votre engagement en tant que Maoh et d'y déposer une couronne de fleurs que vous aurez réalisée avant votre départ.

- Oh ! Et c'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est surtout symbolique en fait.

- Je vois. Est-ce loin ?

- Assez, il faut compter un jour et demi de voyage à cheval. La grotte se situe dans les montagnes. C'est bien sûr en territoire mazoku. Il y fait relativement froid, il faudra donc emmener des vêtements chauds. Cette cérémonie doit avoir lieu durant la journée précédant une nuit de pleine lune. Il y en aura une dans quelques jours, alors si vous souhaitez en profiter... À moins que vous ne préfériez attendre la suivante.

- Non, le plus tôt sera le mieux. Nous allons organiser le voyage dès aujourd'hui et je pourrai ainsi effectuer ce pèlerinage dans les prochains jours. »

Yuuri se leva prestement et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit, ce qui provoqua les plaintes de Lord von Christ.

« Heikaaaaa ! Attendez ! Votre leçon n'est pas terminée...

- Désolé Günter, je la poursuivrai plus tard. Je vais, de ce pas, faire le nécessaire afin que nous puissions partir rapidement.

- Heikaaaaaa ! »

Le jeune roi n'en entendit pas plus. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, au grand désespoir de son professeur, et s'élança dans les couloirs. La perspective de ce voyage le stimulait, cela le changerait des cours de Günter et des piles de papiers à signer de Gwendal. Il croisa ce dernier à qui il demanda de tout organiser puis se rendit dans la cour du château. Il y retrouva Greta assise près d'un parterre de fleurs. La petite princesse confectionnait justement une couronne.

« Yuuri ! s'exclama-t-elle en l'apercevant.

- Greta, il faut que tu me montres comment faire une couronne de fleurs. Il faut que j'en fasse une.

- Ah ? Et à qui veux-tu l'offrir ? À papa Wolfram ?

- Euh non, quelle drôle d'idée ! Que veux-tu qu'il en fasse ? À propos, il n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il entraîne ses soldats.

- Ah ! Alors, tu veux bien me montrer ? »

Ravie de pouvoir apprendre quelque chose à son père, la petite fille entreprit de lui enseigner son savoir-faire. Yuuri dû recommencer plusieurs fois mais, faisant preuve de persévérance, il finit par obtenir une jolie couronne dans laquelle se mêlaient des fleurs de toutes couleurs.

« Le problème, c'est que ces fleurs vont se faner, songea-t-il à regret. Il faudra que j'en refasse une, juste avant de partir. »

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Günter fit irruption dans la cour du château. Il se mit à courir en direction du roi.

« Heikaaaaaa ! Heikaaaaaa ! Oh ! »

Il s'arrêta net près du jeune homme en apercevant la couronne que celui-ci tenait entre les mains.

« Heika, c'est vous qui avez réalisé cette merveille ? s'exclame-t-il. Vous êtes vraiment un roi exceptionnel !

- Merveille ? N'exagère pas Günter. Et puis le mérite revient à Greta, c'est elle qui m'a expliqué comment la réaliser. »

La petite princesse se tortillait d'aise, elle était ravie du compliment, d'autant plus que c'était Yuuri qui le formulait. Ce dernier reprit à l'intention de Günter.

« Mais, dis-moi, tu me sembles bien excité, que se passe-t-il ?

- Gwendal souhaiterait vous entretenir à propos du voyage.

- Ah ! bien, j'arrive.

- Un voyage ? l'interrogea sa fille en faisant la moue. Tu vas déjà repartir ? Tu avais promis de rester longtemps cette fois-ci.

- Je ne partirai que quelques jours, la rassura son père en lui passant la main dans les cheveux. Et puis je ne quitterai pas le territoire mazoku. À plus tard Greta, le devoir m'appelle. »

Yuuri, la couronne dans les mains, suivit Günter jusqu'au bureau de Gwendal. Lorsqu'il y pénétra, celui-ci l'attendait, mais il n'était pas seul. Ses deux frères se trouvaient là aussi, chacun assis sur une chaise.

« Je vois que vous avez déjà réalisé la couronne, lui dit Conrad en guise de bienvenue. Elle est magnifique.

- Oui, grâce à Greta. Il faudra sans doute que j'en refasse une avant de partir.

- Veuillez approcher de la carte, lui demanda Gwendal en se saisissant d'une règle en bois. Voici l'itinéraire que nous allons emprunter pour nous rendre à la grotte originelle. »

Il promena l'extrémité de sa règle sur la carte et poursuivit.

« J'ai déjà donné des ordres afin que tout soit prêt pour que nous puissions partir après-demain.

- Nous ?

- Bien sûr, lui confirma Wolfram. Nous n'allons pas te laisser y aller seul. Même si nous ne quittons pas le territoire mazoku, tu es le Maoh. Il n'est pas prudent que tu voyages sans escorte.

- Mes frères et moi, nous vous accompagnerons, précisa Conrad.

- Emmenez-moi aussi », gémit Günter en joignant les mains et en lançant à Yuuri un regard suppliant.

Mais le roi ne l'envisageait pas ainsi.

« Non, lui répondit-il. Tu sais bien que j'ai confiance en toi pour veiller sur le château durant mon absence. Je préfère que tu restes ici.

- Aaaaaah ! Heikaaaaaa ! s'extasia le mazoku. Votre confiance me touche au plus profond de moi-même ! Je vous promets que je m'en montrerai digne, je...

- Nous emmènerons un chariot bâché, le coupa Gwendal un peu agacé. Nous y mettrons la nourriture et des couvertures. La nuit, vous y dormirez. Nous nous habillerons chaudement car la grotte se trouve dans une région assez froide.

- Il n'est pas question que je dorme dans le chariot ! protesta Yuuri, offusqué. Je ne vais pas vous laisser passer la nuit dehors alors que moi, je serai bien au chaud. Je dormirai avec vous.

- Yuuri, tu es le roi, lui rappela Wolfram.

- Ce n'est pas la seule raison, poursuivit Gwendal. Vous avez déjà eu l'occasion de constater que nous tolérons assez bien la chaleur, il en est de même pour le froid. Nous supportons relativement bien les divers climats de ce monde grâce à l'entraînement que nous avons suivi. Ce n'est pas votre cas et même à l'intérieur du chariot, vous risquez de craindre les basses températures qui règnent dans cette région-là. »

Yuuri ne fit plus d'objection. Tout était réglé.

Le surlendemain, le jeune souverain et les fils de Cécilia partirent très tôt, alors que la plupart des habitants du château dormaient encore. Gwendal avait planifié le voyage de sorte qu'ils puissent parvenir à la grotte originelle le lendemain avant le repas de midi. Le roi pourrait ainsi effectuer le rituel après le déjeuner et ils repartiraient aussitôt. Si tout se passait bien, la totalité du voyage se déroulerait ainsi sur trois jours. Yuuri avait naturellement pris le temps de confectionner une nouvelle couronne de fleurs juste avant le départ. Conrad, Wolfram et lui voyageaient à cheval tandis que Gwendal avait pris place sur le chariot afin de diriger les quatre chevaux qui le tiraient. Ils traversèrent de belles régions verdoyantes et Yuuri pu ainsi découvrir des paysages qu'il ne connaissait encore pas.

Mais alors qu'ils cheminaient, et tandis que Yuuri épiloguait sur la beauté des régions qu'ils traversaient, un serpent jaillit soudain sous les sabots de son cheval. L'animal se cabra en hennissant et Yuuri hurla. Paniquée, sa monture s'emballa et s'élança dans une course folle. Son cavalier s'agrippa à elle comme il put tout en continuant à hurler.

« Yuuriiiii ! cria Wolfram en lançant son cheval à sa poursuite. Tiens bon ! »

Conrad le suivit mais, avant que les deux hommes ne parvinssent à la hauteur du cheval fou, le roi fut désarçonné et tomba.

« Yuuriiiii ! cria de nouveau Wolfram.

- Wolfram ! lui intima Conrad. Rattrape le cheval, je m'occupe de sa Majesté.

- Oui ! »

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Il rejoignit bientôt Ao (2) et s'approcha au plus près de lui. Il attrapa les rênes et sauta en selle. Lorsqu'il eut maîtrisé le cheval de son souverain, il lui fit faire demi-tour et récupéra le sien. Inquiet, il se dirigea vers son frère qui s'occupait du roi. Gwendal les avait déjà rejoints.

« Yuuri ! Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda le jeune prince en sautant de cheval.

- Euh... oui, fit ce dernier en grimaçant. J'ai juste un peu mal à la cheville.

- Je crains que vous ne vous soyez fait une entorse, Majesté, lui annonça Conrad après l'avoir examiné. Il faudra éviter de marcher. Gwendal, peux-tu m'apporter un morceau de tissu ? Je vais lui faire un bandage.

- Pfffff ! Franchement, il faut vraiment être un boulet pour se laisser désarçonner comme ça, lança Wolfram à l'intention de Yuuri. Tu ne changeras jamais.

- Ne me traite pas de boulet ! », riposta ce dernier.

Lorsque Conrad eut terminé le bandage, il dit au roi :

« Vu l'état de votre cheville, il est préférable que vous montiez derrière moi, Majesté. C'est plus prudent.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? s'interposa Wolfram avec force. Il n'en est pas question ! Yuuri est mon fiancé, il montera sur mon cheval !

- Comme tu voudras, lui répondit son frère en esquissant un sourire. Allons-y. »

Conrad aida alors le roi à grimper derrière le jeune mazoku et la petite troupe se remit en route.

Ils atteignirent bientôt les montagnes. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils chevauchaient, la température diminuait, la végétation se faisait plus rare. Ils firent une halte afin d'enfiler des vêtements chauds puis ils repartirent. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à la tombée de la nuit. Wolfram aida le jeune roi à descendre de cheval.

« Oh la la..., gémit Yuuri en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Je suis épuisé.

- Nous allons dîner, lui fit remarquer Gwendal. Ensuite, nous irons nous coucher, vous pourrez vous reposer.

- Comment va ta cheville ? l'interrogea Wolfram.

- Un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore guéri, lui répondit Yuuri un peu dépité. J'espère que cela ne va pas durer trop longtemps ainsi. Je commence déjà à en avoir marre.

- C'est un peu tôt pour que ce soit réglé, le rassura Conrad. Si vous évitez de marcher, cela ne tardera pas à s'arranger. N'oubliez pas que le fait de posséder un puissant maryoku permet une guérison plus rapide. Vous n'aurez pas à patienter très longtemps. »

Conrad fit chauffer leur repas pendant que Gwendal et Wolfram préparaient le campement pour la nuit. Le chariot contenait plusieurs couvertures qui leur permettraient de ne pas trop souffrir du froid. Le jeune roi dévora son repas, puis, ne souhaitant pas s'attarder du fait de la fatigue qui le submergeait, il souhaita une bonne nuit à ses compagnons de voyage et alla aussitôt se coucher dans le chariot. Pendant qu'il se préparait, il entendait les autres qui s'activaient à l'extérieur.

Yuuri s'était couché depuis un moment déjà, les couvertures remontées jusqu'au sommet de la tête, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le froid le gênait. Il repensa à la remarque proférée par Gwendal lorsqu'il avait décrété qu'il dormirait dehors avec lui et ses frères et convint que Lord von Voltaire avait raison : les températures étaient vraiment basses.

« Brrrrr... que j'ai froid, grogna-t-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là.

- Hein ? »

Surpris, le jeune roi sortit la tête de dessous les couvertures et aperçut Wolfram qui grimpait dans le chariot, puis qui s'approchait de lui.

« Wolf... Wolfram ! Mais que fais-tu là ? »

Ce fut au tour du mazoku d'éprouver de l'étonnement. Il se demanda pourquoi Yuuri lui posait cette question alors qu'ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble depuis un certain temps déjà.

« Ce que je fais là ? Eh bien, je viens me coucher, il est tard et j'ai sommeil.

- Mais voyons, tu ne peux pas dormir ici.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda le prince en se glissant sous les couvertures. Cela fait longtemps que je dors auprès de toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne pourrais pas le faire cette nuit ?

- Mais enfin, Wolfram, c'est différent, lui dit Yuuri en lui tournant le dos afin de masquer sa gêne et la rougeur qui s'emparait de ses joues. Au château, le lit est grand. Ici, c'est très étroit, nous allons être collés l'un à l'autre.

- Eh bien, comme ça, nous nous réchaufferons mutuellement. Je t'ai entendu te plaindre du froid, il y a un instant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le prince mazoku s'approcha au plus près de Yuuri et l'entoura de l'un de ses bras.

« Arrête Wolfram ! Nous ne pouvons pas dormir ainsi, protesta le Maoh en essayant de se dégager. Aïïïïïe !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je me suis fait mal à la cheville.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu gesticules trop. Arrête de bouger.

- À qui la faute ?

- Comment cela ? En tant que fiancé, il est de mon devoir de veiller à ce que tu ne prennes pas froid. Si tu tombes malade, cela gênera ton pèlerinage. Or, le pèlerinage du Maoh est quelque chose de très important et tout doit être fait pour que cela se passe au mieux. Tu t'es fait une entorse, c'est déjà beaucoup trop. Tu sais bien que je dois te protéger.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour te coller contre moi, cela ne se fait pas. »

Le jeune mazoku soupira. Ce qu'il pouvait trouver Yuuri lassant avec ses peurs et ses préjugés stupides !

« Tu n'es qu'une mauviette ! lança Wolfram à son souverain.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, contesta celui-ci. Je ne le suis pas.

- Bien sûr que si, puisque je te le dis. De quoi as-tu peur ? Je ne vais pourtant pas te manger ! Qu'y a-t-il de mal à te réchauffer alors que tu es transi de froid ? Mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux aller dormir dehors. Tu n'as qu'à me le demander. »

Yuuri ne trouva rien à répondre. Réflexion faite, il jugea la remarque du mazoku assez sensée d'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir un peu plus chaud. Il avait la sensation qu'il aurait du mal à dormir aux températures ambiantes et n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer une nuit blanche. Il constata aussi qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que cela de se trouver dans les bras du prince et se dit que, de toute façon, ce n'était que pour cette nuit et éventuellement la suivante. Ensuite, cela ne se reproduirait plus, bien évidemment. Pour l'heure, il s'agissait d'une situation particulière, qui posait un problème particulier, il fallait donc y remédier par une solution toute aussi particulière, il n'y avait rien de mal à cela. Il décida donc d'accepter la proposition du prince.

« Non Wolfram, reste. Je suis désolé...

- Laisse tomber. »

Yuuri se détendit et ferma les yeux. Il sentait le souffle de Wolfram sur sa nuque et la chaleur de son corps le réchauffait. Quelques instants plus tard, il perçut la régularité de sa respiration.

« Je ne comprendrai jamais comment il s'y prend pour s'endormir aussi rapidement, songea-t-il. Et ceci malgré le froid qui règne ici. »

Comme il avait un peu plus chaud, son corps se relaxait et, fatigué lui aussi par le voyage de la journée, Yuuri s'endormit peu à peu.

Le hennissement d'un cheval se fit entendre dans le petit matin. Yuuri, dans un demi-sommeil, se demanda où il était. Il avait l'impression de se trouver dans un cocon doux et chaud, duquel il n'avait aucune envie de sortir tant il se sentait détendu et reposé. Il se réveilla tout à fait et constata qu'il était allongé sur le dos et que Wolfram dormait contre lui. Les couvertures les recouvraient tous les deux. De nouveau, il entendit les chevaux ainsi que ses compagnons de voyage qui s'affairaient à l'extérieur. Le jeune prince remua à ses côtés.

« Hmm... Yuuri... tu es déjà réveillé ? lui dit celui-ci en s'étirant.

- Oui, mais pas depuis longtemps. »

Wolfram s'assit et le regarda attentivement.

« As-tu bien dormi ?

- Merveilleusement bien », lui répondit spontanément le jeune roi en s'étirant, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres.

Le sourire qu'esquissa à son tour le mazoku n'échappa pas à Yuuri qui se souvint brusquement que le prince avait dormi tout contre lui. Il se mit à rougir en balbutiant.

« Euh... enfin... c'est-à-dire... euh... ce que je veux dire, c'est que... euh...

- Mauviette !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! », riposta Yuuri en lui lançant l'oreiller à la figure.

Wolfram lui renvoya l'oreiller de la même façon et sauta du chariot. Yuuri soupira. Il était quand même étonné d'avoir aussi bien dormi : le mazoku avait un sommeil tellement agité que ses nuits n'étaient habituellement pas aussi paisibles.

« C'est étrange... », murmura-t-il.

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Conrad qui lui apportait son petit-déjeuner. Yuuri le dégusta avec appétit puis tout le monde se prépara à repartir.

« Courage ! annonça Conrad. Plus que deux ou trois heures et nous serons à la grotte.

- Tant mieux, lui répondit Yuuri. Est-ce qu'il fera aussi froid là-bas ?

- Je crains que oui, Majesté.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas m'appeler par mon prénom, Conrad ? lui demanda le jeune roi, un peu contrarié. N'oublie pas que c'est toi qui en est à l'origine.

- Mais si, Yuuri. C'est qu'en général, je n'y pense pas. Pour moi, vous êtes avant tout le Maoh. »

Ils reprirent leur voyage sans s'attarder, il leur restait du chemin à faire.

Comme l'avait prévu Gwendal, ils arrivèrent à destination peu avant le déjeuner. Après s'être restaurés, ils se dirigèrent tous les quatre vers la grotte et s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas de l'entrée. Yuuri tenait la couronne de fleurs entre ses mains.

« Alors, c'est ça, la grotte originelle ! s'exclama-t-il légèrement déçu. Elle n'a rien de spécial. C'est une grotte qui a l'air tout à fait ordinaire.

- Effectivement, confirma Conrad. Mais elle a joué un rôle dans la création de ce monde, même si nous ne savons plus lequel aujourd'hui.

- C'est tout de même curieux que des données liées à un évènement aussi important que la création du monde aient été perdues. N'en reste-t-il vraiment aucune trace ?

- Pas à ma connaissance, lui répondit Gwendal. Peut-être que Murata ou Ulriche détiennent quelque information à ce sujet.

- Oui, tu as raison. Je les interrogerai à mon retour. Cette grotte se situe dans mon royaume et, vu qu'elle a été liée d'une façon ou d'une autre aux origines de ce monde, j'aimerais quand même bien en savoir un peu plus à son sujet.

- Nous y allons ? », proposa Conrad.

Yuuri acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils s'approchèrent tous les quatre de l'entrée puis ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur de la grotte.

* * *

(1) Heika signifie Majesté.

(2) Ao est le nom du cheval de Yuuri.


	3. Une étrange lumière

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

_

* * *

_

**3. Une étrange lumière  
**

Après avoir franchi le seuil de la grotte, les quatre hommes se trouvèrent dans une cavité qui devait faire, approximativement, cinq mètres de large sur douze mètres de long et dont la hauteur devait atteindre quatre à cinq mètres. Au milieu, se dressait l'autel, sculpté dans la roche même. Il n'avait rien de bien particulier ce n'était qu'un petit bloc de pierre de la hauteur d'une table basse. Au fond de la grotte, contre la paroi, on pouvait distinguer une zone lumineuse, circulaire et de petite taille. La lumière émise semblait émaner de la roche même.

« Cette grotte est d'une simplicité surprenante, commenta Yuuri quelque peu déçu. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit plus originale, avec des sculptures faisant office de décorations, par exemple. S'il n'y avait pas cette étrange lumière au fond, ce serait une grotte vraiment très ordinaire.

- Cette lumière est effectivement bien surprenante, confirma Conrad. Je me demande par quoi elle est émise.

- Les roches constituant la paroi possèdent peut-être une composition particulière à cet endroit-là, supposa Wolfram.

- Hmm... », fit Gwendal dubitatif, tout en fixant la zone lumineuse.

Yuuri s'avança vers l'autel en boitant légèrement à cause de son entorse pendant que Gwendal se rapprochait de ses frères.

« Ne perdez pas Sa Majesté de vue, leur murmura-t-il. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, cette lumière m'inquiète. »

Conrad et Wolfram acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête. Tous trois firent quelques pas en direction de l'autel, laissant cependant une certaine distance entre leur roi et eux, afin de respecter les conditions du rituel. Yuuri se recueillit quelques minutes, puis il renouvela son engagement ainsi que lui avait enseigné Günter.

« Moi, Shibuya Yuuri, 27ème Maoh de Shinmakoku, fais le serment d'assumer la responsabilité de ce pays et d'effectuer loyalement les fonctions qui me sont assignées. »

Puis il s'agenouilla et déposa la couronne de fleurs sur l'autel. Ayant à cœur de réaliser au mieux ce rituel, il se concentrait sur les gestes qu'il effectuait, à tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte par lui-même que la luminosité augmentait. Ce furent ses chevaliers qui l'alertèrent.

« Attention ! cria Conrad.

- Yuuriiii ! », hurla Wolfram.

Le roi releva la tête au moment où des rayons de lumière, issus de la paroi rocheuse, s'enroulaient autour de lui pour l'attirer vers le fond de la grotte.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que... ? », s'exclama-t-il en essayant de s'agripper à l'autel.

Les trois frères avaient déjà bondi en direction de leur souverain. Les deux plus jeunes dégainèrent leur épée tandis que Gwendal empoignait le roi sous les bras. Conrad tenta de trancher l'un des rayons à l'aide de son arme mais la lame passa à travers sans aucun autre effet. Wolfram fit de même, mais le rayon auquel il s'attaqua s'enroula autour de son épée qui lui fut ainsi arrachée des mains. Son arme fut alors rapidement absorbée par la source lumineuse se trouvant au centre de la paroi.

« Par Shinou !, s'exclama le jeune mazoku. Puisque c'est comme ça ! »

Il leva la main droite au-dessus de sa tête et s'écria :

« Particules qui formez l'élément du feu, obéissez au mazoku qui vous appelle ! »

Une boule de feu jaillit de sa main. Il la lança en direction de la source lumineuse. Les rayons qui en étaient issus se rétractèrent, libérant ainsi Yuuri. Mais ce répit fut de courte durée. Tandis que Conrad et Gwendal se saisissaient du roi, des faisceaux lumineux revinrent à la charge. Wolfram s'interposa entre eux et ses frères qui entraînaient déjà leur souverain, mais ce fut lui qui, à son tour, se retrouva la proie de cette étrange clarté. Des rayons lumineux s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de sa taille et l'attirèrent vers l'endroit d'où ils semblaient émerger.

« Wolfram ! hurla Yuuri affolé.

- Ne laissez pas Yuuri s'approcher !, cria le jeune prince à ses frères. Emmenez-le !

- Wolfram ! Non ! Lâchez-moi, il faut l'aider ! »

Conrad et Gwendal entraînèrent leur roi qui se débattait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie tout en regardant, avec stupeur, leur frère disparaître peu à peu dans le halo lumineux.

À l'extérieur de la grotte, les deux hommes lâchèrent le souverain qui se laissa tomber sur le sol, complètement abasourdi.

« Ce n'est pas possible..., murmura celui-ci. Wolfram...

- Conrad, dit Gwendal à son frère, tout en ramassant une pierre qui se trouvait là, reste avec Sa Majesté, j'y retourne. »

Le mazoku pénétra de nouveau dans la grotte.

« J'y vais aussi, annonça Yuuri en tentant de se relever. Il ne faut pas le laisser seul. »

Conrad l'arrêta en posant la main sur son épaule.

« Restez ici, je vous en prie, s'il y a quelque chose à faire, mon frère le fera. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes blessé. »

Yuuri soupira tout en fixant du regard le seuil de la grotte avec anxiété. Quelques instants plus tard, Gwendal réapparaissait, tout aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

« La zone lumineuse est redevenue ce qu'elle était initialement. J'ai lancé la pierre contre la roche ; elle a rebondi. La paroi ne l'a pas absorbée.

- Et Wolfram ? lui demanda Yuuri d'une voix mal assurée.

- Malheureusement, il n'y a aucune trace de lui à l'intérieur de la grotte. »

Yuuri secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas possible ! protesta-t-il. Ce n'est qu'une grotte, des roches inertes, incapables de faire quoi que ce soit ! Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ? »

Il se releva tant bien que mal. Conrad passa une main sur son front et Gwendal fronça les sourcils. Ils craignaient, l'un comme l'autre, la réaction de Yuuri. Comme ce dernier faisait quelques pas en direction de la grotte, l'aîné des deux frères se plaça face à lui afin de lui en barrer le passage.

« Non, dit-il. N'y allez pas.

- Gwendal ! protesta Yuuri. Il s'agit de ton petit frère ! »

Le mazoku le fixa d'un air grave mais ne prononça pas un mot.

« Je veux le sauver, insista le roi. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Face au silence de ses interlocuteurs, une éventualité, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé jusque-là, germa dans son esprit.

« Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que Wolfram est... »

Yuuri ne put terminer sa phrase tellement cette possibilité lui paraissait effroyable. Il regarda Gwendal puis Conrad.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, reprit l'aîné des deux frères tandis que Yuuri se tournait de nouveau vers lui. Cependant, vous êtes le roi et je ne peux pas vous laisser prendre le moindre risque. Conrad et moi, nous devons avant tout assurer votre protection. Tout ce qu'a fait Wolfram, c'est effectuer son devoir de soldat et de sujet envers vous.

- Justement ! explosa Yuuri. Ce qui est arrivé s'est produit à cause de moi. C'est moi qui étais visé et c'est lui qui a disparu. Je ne peux pas accepter une telle injustice.

- Et que pensez–vous pouvoir faire ?

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua le jeune homme en baissant la tête et la voix. Peut-être pourrions-nous nous laisser entraîner par cette... lumière... ?

- Hors de question ! affirma Gwendal avec force. Shinmakoku a besoin de vous !

- Conrad, je veux y aller, murmura Yuuri en se tournant vers son parrain.

- Majesté, lui répondit celui-ci, Wolfram est un soldat entraîné. S'il a une possibilité de s'en sortir, il s'en sortira. Et s'il ne l'a pas, il me semble qu'il est inutile que vous risquiez votre vie.

- Mais..., commença Yuuri.

- J'obéirai à vos ordres quels qu'ils soient, reprit Conrad, vous le savez. Je pense cependant que nous ne devons pas agir à la légère. Nous ignorons tout de la cause de ce phénomène et de ce qui se produira si nous nous laissons entraîner par cette lumière. Ulriche et Murata détiennent peut-être des informations qui pourraient nous être utiles, il peut y avoir des précautions à prendre afin de mener à bien une telle entreprise. Pour vous, autant que pour Wolfram, il me semble préférable d'agir prudemment. »

Yuuri se tourna vers le seuil de la grotte tout en réfléchissant. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il se rendait compte que Conrad avait raison mais, partir, c'était comme abandonner Wolfram, et cela le contrariait énormément, d'autant plus qu'il ignorait ce qu'il était devenu. Il fit un calcul rapide. S'il suivait le conseil de son parrain, il lui faudrait trois jours pour faire l'aller-retour. En rajoutant au moins une journée pour effectuer les recherches, cela portait le délai à quatre jours minimum. En admettant que le prince soit toujours vivant, en quatre jours, il avait largement le temps de ne plus l'être. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas se résoudre à partir.

« J'y vais, annonça le souverain, en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de la grotte. Je ne vous oblige pas à m'accompagner, faites comme vous l'entendez.

- Je vous suivrai partout, Majesté, lui répondit Conrad en lui emboîtant le pas. Je vais avec vous. »

Gwendal leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant mais suivit le roi. Ils pénétrèrent de nouveau dans l'antre rocheux. Yuuri se dirigea résolument vers le fond de la caverne et se plaça face à la source de lumière, imité par ses chevaliers. Ils attendirent un certain temps mais le phénomène ne se renouvela pas. Le jeune roi eut beau toucher la roche de ses mains, se coller contre elle, rien ne se passa.

« Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il de plus en plus soucieux. Pourquoi Wolfram et pas nous ?

- Nous ferions mieux de retourner au Château du Serment du Sang, s'empressa de suggérer Gwendal qui craignait tout de même un soudain réveil de l'inquiétante lumière. Nous ne ferons rien de plus ici. »

Devant l'inertie de la roche, Yuuri s'y résolut à contrecœur.

« C'est bien, dit-il, en fixant la source lumineuse. Nous allons rentrer, effectuer des recherches et trouver une solution. Ensuite, nous reviendrons. Je ne l'abandonnerai pas. Nous partons immédiatement. »

Les trois hommes quittèrent les lieux. Yuuri avait pris place aux côtés de Gwendal. Le voyage s'effectua dans le silence, chacun mesurant la gravité de la situation. Comme à l'aller, ils firent halte pour la nuit. Durant le dîner, Yuuri toucha à peine à la nourriture. L'incertitude dans laquelle il se trouvait quant à Wolfram lui coupait l'appétit. Après le repas, il insista pour aider à préparer le campement pour la nuit. Conscients de la peine que leur roi devait ressentir, Conrad et Gwendal n'essayèrent pas de l'en dissuader, malgré l'état de sa cheville. Le jeune roi se changea ensuite à l'intérieur du chariot. Une fois couché, ses pensées se tournèrent de nouveau vers le jeune mazoku. Il sentit une sourde angoisse le gagner. Des questions tournaient dans sa tête. Où pouvait bien se trouver le prince ? Qu'était-il devenu ? Était-il mort ? Cette dernière interrogation lui fut particulièrement douloureuse et le souverain refusa aussitôt de l'envisager. Il chassa donc bien vite cette éventualité de sa tête et passa la main sur la couche, à côté de lui, là où Wolfram se trouvait la nuit précédente. Comme il aurait aimé qu'il soit à ses côtés en cet instant ! Il eut du mal à s'endormir, d'autant plus que le froid l'incommodait.

Yuuri avait fini par s'assoupir, malgré la température et les craintes qui le tourmentaient. Quelques heures s'étaient écoulées lorsque, au milieu de la nuit, le jeune homme, dans un demi-sommeil, sentit une présence à ses côtés : un corps se collait contre lui, des bras bienveillants l'entouraient et le réchauffaient. Sa conscience engourdie formula un nom.

« Wolfram... »

Le prince était revenu. Trop ensommeillé pour tenter de comprendre comment cela avait pu se produire, le roi laissa la joie et le soulagement l'envahir. Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, le corps qui l'enlaçait perdait peu à peu de sa chaleur et, quelques instants plus tard, il devint carrément froid. Les bras qui l'entouraient se firent simultanément plus durs.

« Wolfram... pourquoi es-tu froid comme ça ? »

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Yuuri ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête. Alors qu'il s'attendait à apercevoir le prince mazoku, il vit qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'un squelette dont les orbites vides semblaient pourtant le fixer avec intensité. Le jeune homme poussa un cri strident et se redressa subitement sur sa couche. Il était en sueur, avait du mal à respirer et son cœur battait à un rythme effréné. Il tâta l'emplacement à ses côtés avec insistance mais ne rencontra que les draps, il n'y avait rien. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Un rêve... ce n'était qu'un rêve... ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Il perçut du bruit à l'extérieur du chariot puis il aperçut Conrad qui écartait la bâche.

« Majesté, que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Yuuri soupira.

« Ce n'est rien Conrad..., répondit-il en haletant. Je... j'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Un cauchemar ?

- Oui, j'ai... Wolfram... il était là et... ensuite, ce n'était plus lui..., il y avait un squelette à sa place.

- Calmez-vous, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

- Dis, tu ne crois pas que Wolfram est... ce n'est pas possible..., il est toujours vivant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ce fut au tour de Conrad de soupirer.

« Je l'espère, Yuuri, je l'espère vraiment.

- Conrad, pourquoi faut-il que nous nous trouvions dans une telle situation pour que tu m'appelles spontanément par mon prénom ? »

Le chevalier ne répondit pas et resta immobile durant quelques instants. Puis il prit la main de Yuuri et la serra dans la sienne.

« Il faut dormir, il nous reste encore du chemin à faire.

- Oui, tu as raison. Désolé de t'avoir dérangé.

- Vous ne m'avez pas dérangé, je suis là pour vous servir. »

Conrad se retira. Yuuri s'allongea sur sa couche et, après être resté un certain temps à chercher le sommeil, il finit par se rendormir.

Lorsqu'au terme de leur voyage, les trois hommes arrivèrent en vue de Shinmakoku, Yuuri ne perdit pas de temps.

« Gwendal, ordonna-t-il, ramène le chariot au château, ainsi que le cheval de Wolfram. Demande à Günter de chercher des renseignements sur cette grotte dans sa bibliothèque. Il doit bien y avoir au moins quelques traces de son existence et du rôle qu'elle a joué. Ton frère et moi, nous allons au temple.

- Majesté, suggéra Conrad, ne souhaitez-vous pas vous reposer ? Il va faire bientôt nuit. Je peux m'y rendre seul et mettre Ulriche et Son Excellence au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

- Non, je veux y aller aussi. D'ailleurs, je sens que ma cheville va mieux, je t'accompagne à cheval. »

Le ton ferme employé par le jeune souverain n'aurait souffert d'aucune objection. Yuuri récupéra Ao et, tandis que Gwendal prenait la direction de Shinmakoku, Conrad et lui empruntèrent le chemin qui menait au temple.

* * *

Peu après avoir été entraîné par les rayons lumineux, à l'intérieur de la grotte originelle, Wolfram avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il se trouvait derrière l'autel. Son épée gisait sur le sol. La paroi, près de laquelle il était placé, émettait une faible lumière sur une surface ayant la forme d'un cercle. Il parcourut du regard la totalité de la cavité et il ne remarqua rien d'anormal, excepté le fait qu'il se trouvait seul. Où étaient donc passés Yuuri, Conrad et Gwendal ? Son regard se posa sur l'autel et un détail le frappa soudain : la couronne de fleurs, déposée par le roi quelques instants auparavant, ne s'y trouvait pas. Perplexe, il ramassa son arme, la remit dans son fourreau, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Arrivé sur le seuil, il s'y arrêta, sidéré. Devant lui, s'étendait une vallée verdoyante entourée de montagnes aux versants boisés. Il ne faisait pas froid, la température était plutôt douce et le soleil brillait.

« Ce n'est pas possible, murmura le mazoku. Comment se fait-il que le climat et le paysage aient pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps ? »

Il sortit de la grotte, ôta son manteau qui lui tenait chaud et décida d'explorer les alentours. Il ne vit personne, les chevaux et le chariot n'étaient plus là non plus. Il appela Yuuri et ses frères à plusieurs reprises mais seul le son de sa propre voix lui parvenait, renvoyé par l'écho. Il marchait, avançant au hasard, foulant l'herbe épaisse. Des fleurs de toutes couleurs parsemaient le sol. Wolfram s'arrêta, s'agenouilla et caressa certaines d'entre elles.

« C'est curieux, songea-t-il, ces fleurs ressemblent à celles que l'on peut trouver sur le territoire de Shinmakoku sans être vraiment semblables. »

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par un hurlement. Il releva brusquement la tête.

« Yuuri... ? »

En une fraction de seconde, il fut debout. Laissant son manteau sur le sol, il se mit à courir. Le cri qu'il avait perçu venait de derrière un énorme rocher et se fit entendre de nouveau. Lorsqu'il parvint à destination, il contourna la roche, puis s'arrêta et écarquilla les yeux de surprise face à la scène qui se présentait devant lui : une jeune femme se trouvait à terre menacée par un animal des plus étranges. La bête ressemblait à un énorme félidé au pelage recouvert de grosses écailles grises, dont les interstices laissaient émerger des touffes de poils tout aussi gris. Sur le dos du monstre, se dressaient deux têtes, qui, de part leur apparence, auraient pu appartenir à des oiseaux aux longs becs. Les trois têtes de la bête fixaient la jeune femme dont le visage exprimait toute la terreur qu'elle ressentait. À quelques pas de là, un homme était allongé sur le sol pierreux, immobile, visage contre terre. Deux manteaux se trouvaient à ses côtés. Le prince se reprit cependant très vite et réalisa qu'il ne disposait que de quelques instants pour tenter de sauver les malheureuses victimes de cette bête immonde. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il tourna la paume de ses mains vers le haut, il fallait qu'il dose son pouvoir avec précision afin de n'atteindre que la bête.

« Particules qui formez l'élément du feu ! Obéissez aux mazokus qui ont vaincu les créateurs ! »

Chacune de ses mains émit une petite boule de feu. Wolfram les lança sur l'étrange animal dont elles atteignirent le flan. Dans un grognement de douleur, la bête se retourna vers le mazoku. Une odeur de chair grillée se répandit dans l'atmosphère. La créature fit un bond vers le responsable de son malheur, délaissant ainsi sa première victime. Le jeune homme dégaina son épée et fit face à son adversaire qui s'était immobilisé devant lui, retroussant ses babines de fureur et découvrant ainsi une dentition puissante et acérée. Le monstre grondait en fixant sa nouvelle proie de ses yeux furibonds tandis que le bec de chacune de ses têtes d'oiseau émettait des claquements. Soudain, l'animal bondit. D'un mouvement rapide, Wolfram fendit l'air de son épée tout en esquivant son agresseur. Son arme toucha la bête, ne faisant que glisser sur ses écailles sans pouvoir les pénétrer, tant celles-ci étaient dures.

L'animal atterrit sur ses pattes et se retourna promptement vers le jeune homme qui se remit en garde. Il bondit sur lui en rugissant, découvrant de nouveau son inquiétante dentition. Le prince, qui avait compris que le combat serait difficile, saisit son arme à deux mains, la plaça devant lui, la pointe vers le haut, afin d'atteindre le ventre de son agresseur, qui, espérait-il, pourrait éventuellement se révéler plus vulnérable que le reste du corps, du fait de l'abondance des poils recouvrant cet endroit. Malheureusement, lorsque Wolfram tenta d'embrocher le monstre, il ne se heurta qu'à la forte résistance conférée par les écailles dissimulées sous cette toison.

La bête fut cependant stoppée dans son élan et tomba à terre, tandis que le mazoku, sous le choc de l'impact, perdait l'équilibre, de même que son épée qui fut projetée loin de lui. Il laissa échapper un gémissement lorsque son dos se cogna contre la roche, mais se reprit aussitôt. Serrant les dents, il se redressa à l'aide de ses bras pour apercevoir le monstre revenir à la charge. Il entendit le cri que poussa l'inconnue à la vue de ce spectacle mais ne se laissa pas distraire. Puisqu'il était maintenant désarmé, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'en appeler aux esprits du feu. Il roula sur le côté pour éviter que l'animal ne s'abatte sur lui, tout à s'écriant :

« À moi, particules flamboyantes, obéissez au mazoku qui vous appelle ! »

Il lança alors la boule de feu émise par la paume de sa main en direction du monstre qui venait d'atterrir sur le sol et qui se tournait déjà vers lui. Celle-ci atteignit ses deux têtes qui s'enflammèrent immédiatement et ce fut bientôt tout le corps de la bête qui devint la proie des flammes. Heureusement, le sol pierreux ne propagerait pas le feu. Pendant que l'animal se consumait, Wolfram se tourna vers la jeune femme et se dirigea vers elle. Elle était vêtue d'une robe toute simple, à l'image de celles portées par les paysannes, mais son habillement ne dissimulait pas la finesse des ses traits, le velouté de sa peau, la clarté de ses yeux d'azur et la beauté de sa chevelure qui ondulait en une cascade blonde jusqu'à ses reins. Sa taille était ceinte d'une cordelette soutenant un petit sac de toile.

« Ça va ? lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

- Oui... mais si vous n'étiez pas intervenu, je...

- N'y pensez plus. »

Elle tourna son regard en direction de l'homme qui gisait sur le sol. Se levant brusquement, elle esquissa un mouvement pour s'élancer vers lui. Wolfram, qui s'était relevé aussi prestement qu'elle, lui saisit le bras.

« N'y allez pas, je m'en charge. »

Le mazoku se dirigea vers la victime du monstre sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Après l'avoir examiné, il revint vers elle.

« Je suis désolé..., lui dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas vrai..., murmura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- Qui était-ce ?

- Un serviteur de mon grand-père, soupira-t-elle. Il était chargé de m'accompagner et de me protéger... Si j'avais su que cela finirait ainsi... »

La réponse de la jeune femme étonna le prince : un serviteur de son grand-père, avait-elle dit, alors qu'elle-même était vêtue comme telle. Le regard du mazoku s'attarda sur les mains fines et soignées de l'inconnue ; ce n'étaient pas celles d'une femme rompue aux tâches quotidiennes d'une paysanne ou d'une servante. Il allait la questionner lorsque, le devançant, elle leva les yeux vers lui et se présenta.

« Je m'appelle Nadja.

- Wolfram von Bielefeld, fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Bielefeld ? Mais alors vous, vous êtes, le fiancé de sa Majesté ?

- Oui, c'est exactement cela. Mais, au fait, où sommes-nous ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils, de nouveau inquiète. Vous aussi, si je comprends bien ? »

Le prince acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de poursuivre.

« Tout d'abord, je pensais être en territoire mazoku mais depuis que j'ai vu cet animal qui vous a agressée, j'ai des doutes : je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'existence d'une bête comme celle-là sur la terre des démons. Cependant, mon maryoku fonctionne ici, alors je ne comprends pas.

- Donc nous sommes tous deux arrivés là par la grotte ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama le jeune homme en sentant la colère monter en lui. Vous êtes entrée dans la grotte ? C'est un sacrilège ! Seul le Maoh y est autorisé ! »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, confuse.

« Oui, je le sais, mais la tentation a été trop forte. Je suis consciente que je mérite le pire châtiment. »

Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de sourire en imaginant Yuuri infliger ne serait-ce que le plus petit des châtiments à un quelconque de ses sujets. Du coup, sa colère retomba et il rassura la jeune femme.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis sûr que le roi ne vous en tiendra pas rigueur, il est bien trop gentil. Mais tout de même, vous n'auriez pas dû pénétrer dans... »

Il s'interrompit en entendant le bruit d'un galop. Les deux jeunes gens dirigèrent leur regard vers les cavaliers qui s'approchaient d'eux. Wolfram saisit la poignée de son épée mais sans extraire cette dernière de son fourreau et leur fit face. Nadja lança un coup d'œil vers lui en se mordant la lèvre. Elle était inquiète. Si les nouveaux venus étaient des ennemis, elle doutait que le prince ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, seul face à une douzaine d'hommes. Les chevaux s'immobilisèrent. Les arrivants étaient vêtus de pantalons larges resserrés aux chevilles ainsi que d'une tunique et leurs épaules étaient recouvertes d'une longue cape. Ils portaient une épée à la ceinture. Physiquement, ils pouvaient faire penser à des mazokus. L'un d'eux dévisagea Nadja avec insistance avant de reporter son regard vers le prince, dont la main était toujours posée sur son arme.

« Vous n'êtes pas le Maoh ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton légèrement agressif. Yuuri Heika possède des cheveux et des yeux noirs ! Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? Il n'y a que le Maoh et ses gardes du corps qui soient autorisés à pénétrer dans la grotte originelle. Sans compter, qu'en principe, seules quelques personnes très proches du roi, au Château du Serment du Sang, en connaissent l'existence et la situation exacte. »

Le prince, devant l'évidence de cette dernière remarque, lança un regard en direction de Nadja. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'interroger : qui était-elle pour connaître l'emplacement de ce lieu secret ? Qu'était-elle venue y faire ? Cependant, la présence des cavaliers le dissuada de lui poser la question, il le ferait plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait répondre à l'homme qui s'était adressé à lui. Il lâcha la poignée de son épée et, toisant son interlocuteur, tout en se tenant aussi droit que possible, le jeune homme annonça, non sans une certaine fierté :

« Je suis Wolfram von Bielefeld, garde du corps et fiancé de Sa Majesté le Maoh !

- Oh... ! Excellence... ! Je vous prie de m'excuser, répondit l'homme en inclinant légèrement le torse et la tête. Mais où se trouve donc le roi ?

- J'aimerais bien le savoir. Et je souhaiterais également être informé du lieu où nous nous trouvons. Mais vous allez sans aucun doute me l'apprendre ?

- Naturellement... »

Le cavalier mit pied-à-terre, aussitôt imité par ses compagnons. L'un d'eux se saisit des rennes de la monture de celui qui semblait être leur chef. Ce dernier fit signe aux jeunes gens de s'asseoir tandis que ses hommes s'éloignaient. Ceux-ci se placèrent hors de portée de voix, ils n'assisteraient donc pas à la conversation.

« Soyez assuré, Excellence, de mon regret de ne pouvoir vous offrir d'autre siège que ce sol pierreux, mais le temps presse. Je ne peux pas me permettre de vous escorter jusqu'à ma résidence car vous ne pourriez plus retourner à Shinmakoku, du moins dans l'immédiat.

- Je ne comprends pas, lui répondit le prince en s'asseyant, imité par Nadja et son interlocuteur.

- Vous vous trouvez actuellement sur une planète qui n'est pas la vôtre. La grotte originelle est, en quelque sorte, une porte qui permet le passage d'un monde à l'autre.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le prince. Nous ne nous trouvons pas sur la terre des démons ? Comment se fait-il alors que mon maryoku fonctionne ?

- Autrefois, il y a de cela bien longtemps, des allées et venues se sont produites entre ces deux mondes. Des prêtres, des hommes et des femmes haut placées, ainsi que des savants venant de votre planète ont été amenés à séjourner ici. De même, certaines personnes de cette planète-ci ont effectué le voyage inverse. Ces déplacements n'ont pas été divulgués, autant à Shinmakoku qu'ici. Seuls ceux qui les ont accomplis et quelques initiés le savaient. »

Nadja et Wolfram écoutaient avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

« Mais un jour, pour une cause que nous ignorons, le passage n'a plus fonctionné et nos ancêtres mazokus se sont retrouvés coincés dans ce monde. Ceci explique sans doute que vous puissiez utiliser votre pouvoir sur nos terres. Nous émettons même l'hypothèse que l'un de nos deux peuples puisse être issu de l'autre, ce qui expliquerait nos similitudes physiques et linguistiques. Une prophétie nous a annoncé que le passage se rouvrirait le jour où un Maoh hors du commun régnerait sur Shinmakoku. Ce jour est arrivé. Mais même si le passage fonctionne de nouveau, il faut des conditions très précises pour l'activer : il est nécessaire de cueillir la plante magique qui pousse aux alentours de la grotte, et ceci la veille d'une pleine lune. Le voyage est alors possible, dans un laps de temps de quelques heures, pour la personne qui s'agenouille devant l'autel, et qui, dans votre monde, ne peut être que votre souverain. Vous comprendrez donc mon étonnement de vous voir ici. »

Wolfram fit alors le récit de ce qui s'était produit dans la grotte originelle et l'homme poursuivit.

« Certains d'entre nous ont récemment activé le passage et se sont rendus sur vos terres afin d'obtenir la confirmation de l'accession au trône du Maoh annoncé par la prophétie. Du fait de ses exploits, nous n'avons aucun doute, il s'agit bien de celui qui se trouve actuellement sur le trône.

- Admettons, répondit le prince. Mais je ne vois pas ce que Yuuri aurait à voir avec vous. Pourquoi est-il si important à vos yeux ?

- Nous avons un grave problème qu'aucun de nos souverains successifs n'a pu résoudre. Je ne suis pas autorisé à vous révéler de quoi il s'agit, je ne pourrai le faire qu'à votre roi. D'après la prophétie, lui seul aurait la capacité de nous aider. Puis-je vous demander de lui transmettre notre demande ? »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils, ceci ne lui plaisait guère. Dans quelle situation Yuuri allait-il encore se trouver s'il acceptait de répondre favorablement à cette requête et quels dangers risquait-il d'affronter pour un peuple qui n'était même pas le sien ? L'idée de laisser son fiancé dans l'ignorance de cette doléance effleura le jeune mazoku quelques instants tant il connaissait la propension de son roi à apporter son aide à toute personne lui en faisant la demande. Il chassa pourtant bien vite cette option de son esprit : en tant que sujet, il se devait de l'informer.

« C'est bien, assura-t-il alors à son interlocuteur. Je transmettrai votre requête.

- Je vous propose de prendre un temps de repos puis de vous restaurer. Je vous raccompagnerai ensuite jusqu'à la grotte afin de m'assurer de votre départ. Je vais vous laisser des chevaux pour que vous puissiez regagner le Château du Serment du Sang. Il n'est pas dit que vos compagnons vous aient attendus s'ils vous ont cru morts ou disparus à jamais.

- Inutile, intervint Nadja. Nous avons les nôtres. »

Wolfram la regarda avec étonnement. Elle hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Mon compagnon étant mort, il n'a plus besoin du sien, poursuivit-elle. Vous pourrez en disposer, Excellence. »


	4. Nadja et la fin d'une histoire

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

_

* * *

_

**4. Nadja et la fin d'une histoire  
**

Après s'être agenouillés devant l'autel se trouvant à l'intérieur de la grotte du monde dans lequel ils avaient débarqué quelques heures plus tôt, Nadja et Wolfram furent saisis par les rayons lumineux que la paroi du fond avait émis. Ils se laissèrent entraîner et eurent l'impression d'être absorbés par la roche, pour se retrouver, dans les instants qui suivirent, debout près de l'autel. Le prince regarda tout autour de lui et constata une nouvelle fois que ces deux grottes étaient vraiment semblables, faites à l'image l'une de l'autre. Seule la présence de la couronne de fleurs, déposée par Yuuri lors du rituel, témoignait de leur retour sur la terre des démons. Les deux mazokus regagnèrent l'extérieur. Nadja annonça que les chevaux se trouvaient un peu plus loin et Wolfram la suivit tout en réfléchissant à l'identité de la jeune femme. Après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes dans le froid du soir qui tombait, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un abri-sous-roche où quatre chevaux étaient attachés. Des paquets étaient posés sur le sol.

« Ce sont les vivres et les couvertures, expliqua Nadja. Voulez-vous m'aider à les fixer sur deux de nos montures ?

- Auparavant, vous allez m'expliquer qui vous êtes exactement et ce que vous faisiez ici, lui répondit fermement le prince. Comment se fait-il que vous soyez au courant du moyen de passer d'un monde à l'autre alors que moi-même je l'ignorais ? D'autre part, vous semblez bien connaître cet endroit.

- Qui je suis n'a aucune importance, lui répondit-elle en lui tournant le dos et en s'approchant des paquets. Chargeons les chevaux et partons. Votre fiancé doit mourir d'inquiétude depuis votre disparition. »

Wolfram sentit la colère monter en lui. Non seulement cette femme avait pénétré dans le lieu secret réservé au Maoh mais en plus de cela, elle ne daignait pas lui fournir la moindre explication et se permettait même de lui donner des ordres. Passablement énervé, il l'attrapa par le bras, l'obligea à lui faire face, saisit ses poignets et la plaqua dos contre la roche. Surprise autant qu'inquiète par cette soudaine brutalité, elle poussa un cri, mais le prince ne la relâcha pas pour autant.

« Pour qui vous prenez-vous ? s'exclama-t-il. Vous avez pénétré à l'intérieur de la grotte originelle. Votre irrespect de la loi pourrait vous coûter cher, aussi je vous conseille de vous montrer plus coopérative.

- Laissez-moi, vous me faites mal, protesta-t-elle.

- Lorsqu'il s'agit de Yuuri, je suis prêt à employer les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à mes fins, lui répondit-il en desserrant cependant son étreinte. Je ne vous lâcherai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas répondu. »

Nadja poussa un soupir et regarda le mazoku dans les yeux durant quelques instants. Face à la détermination qui transparaissait dans le regard du jeune homme, elle se résolut à lui répondre.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le roi. Lâchez-moi, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. »

Le prince la libéra. Elle se saisit du petit sac qu'elle portait à la ceinture, l'ouvrit et en sortit une plante.

« La plante magique, lui annonça-t-elle. Elle pousse non loin de la grotte originelle dans un creux de la roche. C'est pour en rapporter à mon grand-père que je suis venue jusqu'ici. C'est lui qui m'a fait une description des lieux avant mon départ, c'est pour cette raison que je connais un peu l'endroit car c'est la première fois que j'y viens.

- Je me demande comment cette plante peut pousser ici, avec de telles conditions climatiques.

- Sans doute parce que c'est une plante très particulière.

- Mais vous aviez l'intention de vous rendre dans l'autre monde ? Pourquoi ?

- Non. J'ignorais que le passage était de nouveau ouvert. Par contre, je connaissais le rituel que nos ancêtres effectuaient pour réaliser ce voyage. J'ai simplement voulu les imiter en m'agenouillant devant l'autel, ce n'était qu'un rêve de petite fille, rien de plus.

- Un rêve de petite fille ?

- Les membres de ma famille descendent d'ancêtres ayant vécus dans l'autre monde et en gardent une certaine nostalgie. Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère me racontait leur histoire. Nous perpétuons ainsi le souvenir du passé à travers les générations.

- Je vois, mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi votre grand-père voulait que vous rapportiez cette plante.

- À part le fait d'activer le passage entre les deux grottes, elle possède d'autres propriétés que mon grand-père sait utiliser. Il en fait des infusions. Étant trop âgé pour venir jusqu'ici, j'ai insisté pour qu'il me laisse réaliser ce voyage.

- Hmm... bon, vous vous expliquerez cependant devant le Maoh, nous partons. »

Wolfram n'avait formulé cette dernière phrase que pour la forme. Il savait pertinemment que Yuuri ne trouverait rien à redire aux actes de Nadja. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour prévoir qu'il lui pardonnerait son intrusion dans la grotte originelle, sans aucune hésitation. Après avoir chargé les chevaux, les deux jeunes gens prirent le chemin du Château du Serment du Sang, suivant ainsi de quelques heures les traces du roi. Le ciel était dégagé et les étoiles brillaient. Ils décidèrent de chevaucher de nuit et de ne dormir que lorsqu'ils seraient parvenus dans des régions moins froides.

À Shinmakoku, la matinée était à peine entamée que Yuuri se trouvait déjà dans la bibliothèque de Günter. La veille au soir, avant même de rentrer au château, il s'était rendu au temple accompagné de Conrad. Malheureusement, ni Ulriche ni Murata n'avaient pu lui donner d'informations susceptibles d'éclaircir les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés à l'intérieur de la grotte originelle. Certes, ils connaissaient ce lieu sacré mais n'avaient jamais entendu parler de disparitions mystérieuses. La prêtresse fit remarquer au Maoh qu'elle n'avait que huit cents ans et qu'il avait pu se passer des évènements antérieurs à sa naissance qu'elle ignorait. Quant au Grand Sage, même s'il s'était déjà réincarné plusieurs fois, il y avait eu des périodes durant lesquelles il avait été absent de ce monde. Ulriche avait cependant tenté de localiser Wolfram dans sa boule de cristal et avait perçu sa présence, ce qui avait soulagé le jeune souverain qui avait pu ainsi rassurer les habitants du Château du Serment du Sang et en particulier sa famille : Wolfram était vivant.

Yuuri lisait donc et ceci depuis qu'il était levé. Il avait refusé de faire son jogging aux côtés de Conrad et avait même demandé à ce qu'on lui serve son petit-déjeuner dans la bibliothèque afin de ne pas perdre de précieuses minutes. En temps normal, Günter aurait été ravi de voir le jeune souverain aussi avide de compléter ses connaissances historiques sur le monde des démons, mais vu les circonstances, il ne pensait pas à s'en réjouir et se contentait de consulter des ouvrages susceptibles de contenir d'éventuelles informations. Murata et Conrad les avaient rejoints afin de participer aux recherches et de soutenir moralement le jeune Maoh tandis que Gwendal s'était rendu dans son bureau afin d'y travailler.

Soudain, alors que tous étaient concentrés sur leur tâche, Darcascos fit irruption dans la salle, essoufflé.

« Majesté !

- Darcascos ! lui lança Yuuri en sursautant.

- Son Excellence, son Excellence...

- Et bien quoi ? l'interrogea Conrad. Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Excusez-moi, j'ai couru pour vous prévenir le plus rapidement possible. Son Excellence est de retour.

- Wolfram ? s'écria Yuuri en se levant d'un bond.

- Oui, il vient d'arriver, mais... »

Le souverain s'était élancé en manquant de bousculer Darcascos au passage et courait déjà dans les couloirs.

« ...il n'est pas seul », termina le soldat à mi-voix.

Les hommes présents se levèrent à leur tour et quittèrent également la pièce pour se diriger vers l'entrée du château. Lorsque Yuuri arriva dans la cour, il se trouva face à Wolfram et s'arrêta devant lui, essoufflé.

« Wolf ! Tu, tu vas bien ?

- Pfffff ! Naturellement. Pourquoi irais-je mal ?

- Que t'est-il arrivé ? Nous avions tous peur de ne plus jamais te revoir. Nous étions très inquiets.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi.

- Mais la grotte, la lumière, tu avais disparu.

- J'ai des choses à te raconter Yuuri, mais auparavant, voudrais-tu demander à ce que l'on s'occupe de Nadja ? fit-il en désignant la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Elle a besoin de repos. »

Le roi tourna alors la tête et l'aperçut ; elle s'avança vers lui puis s'agenouilla et s'inclina.

« Majesté...

- Euh, non, ce n'est pas la peine, relevez-vous, lui dit Yuuri en balbutiant et en agitant les mains. J'ai toujours été très mal à l'aise avec le cérémonial.

- Venez avec moi, mademoiselle, lui proposa Conrad qui venait juste de les rejoindre, accompagné de Murata et Günter. Je vais vous conduire auprès des domestiques. Elles prendront soin de vous. »

Puis il ajouta à l'intention de son frère :

« Je suis content de te revoir Wolfram. »

Nadja se releva et suivit Lord Weller tandis que Yuuri la regardait s'éloigner tout en murmurant pour lui-même :

« Ce qu'elle est jolie...

- Inutile de la dévorer ainsi des yeux, répliqua Wolfram vexé. Elle n'est pas pour toi, elle est déjà promise à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, lui répondit Yuuri en se tournant vers lui. Ce n'est pas parce que je constate la beauté d'une femme que... »

Il s'interrompit pour observer le prince quelques instants.

« Au fait, où l'as-tu rencontrée ? Et puis, que voulais-tu dire par « elle est déjà promise » ? Est-ce que ? Elle et toi, vous... ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? le coupa le mazoku offusqué par le sous-entendu. Je te rappelle que je suis déjà fiancé et que je prends cela très au sérieux, moi !

- Hmm... oui, bien sûr, répondit Yuuri un peu gêné par le reproche.

- J'ai à te parler.

- Allez dans le bureau de Gwendal, proposa Günter. Conrad et moi, nous vous rejoindrons, je me charge de le prévenir.

- Wolfraaaaaaaam ! »

Tandis que Lord Von Christ s'éloignait, Greta faisait irruption dans la cour du château et courait vers le prince qui s'agenouilla pour la recevoir dans ses bras.

« Greta s'est fait du soucis, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

- Il ne fallait pas, voyons », lui répondit le mazoku en lui caressant les cheveux.

La petite princesse refusant de le lâcher, c'est en la portant dans ses bras que Wolfram se dirigea vers le bureau de Gwendal accompagné de Yuuri et Murata. Lord von Voltaire avait déjà été mis au courant du retour de son jeune frère par Darcascos, ce fut donc sans surprise qu'il le vit arriver. Il était soulagé de constater qu'il allait bien mais n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta simplement de le saluer. Lorsque Conrad et Günter les eurent rejoints, Wolfram fit le récit des évènements s'étant produits dans l'autre monde sans omettre de transmettre la demande des cavaliers à Yuuri.

« Nous n'avons pas à nous préoccuper de ces gens, commenta Gwendal. Même si nous traversons actuellement une période de paix, dont nous ne connaissons cependant pas la durée, nous avons bien d'autres choses à faire qu'à apporter notre aide à un peuple qui ne vit même pas sur notre planète.

- Tu oublies que des mazokus se trouvent parmi eux, s'offusqua Yuuri. Il est normal que j'essaye de les aider.

- J'en étais sûr, intervint Wolfram en soupirant.

- Ce prétexte est superflu, Shibuya, ajouta Murata. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun rapport avec notre peuple, nous savons tous que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher de leur apporter ton aide.

- Comment pourrais-je refuser, se défendit le souverain, si leur prophétie annonce que moi seul en aie la possibilité ?

- Sa Majesté a raison, renchérit Günter. Quelle chance nous avons de servir un roi aussi généreux, j'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi, je ne veux pas que papa Yuuri s'en aille, protesta Greta. Je ne veux pas que papa Wolfram parte. Je veux qu'ils restent ici, tous les deux.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Lord von Voltaire, nous avons un mois pour réfléchir. Le passage ne sera pas opérationnel d'ici là, il est donc inutile de prendre une décision impulsive.

- Je ne changerai pas d'avis, affirma Yuuri. Ces gens ont besoin d'aide, je ne les abandonnerai pas. »

Gwendal leva le regard au ciel tandis que Günter joignait les mains en dévorant des yeux son souverain.

« Eh bien, commenta Murata, il semblerait que Shibuya ait pris sa décision, il ne nous reste donc plus qu'à nous y conformer.

- Je reconnais bien là Sa Majesté, ajouta Conrad en souriant. Mais c'est ainsi que nous l'aimons.

- Pfffff ! Moi, je serais tout à fait prêt à l'aimer aussi s'il décidait d'envisager les choses différemment, contesta Wolfram, mais inutile d'espérer, ce boulet ne changera jamais.

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi », protesta Yuuri.

Le débat étant clos, chacun retourna à ses occupations et la journée se déroula sans histoire. Nadja s'étant restaurée dès son arrivée au château pour ensuite aller prendre du repos dans une chambre qui lui avait été attribuée, elle n'avait pas participé au déjeuner. Ce ne fut que lors du dîner, que le Grand Sage et les membres de la famille royale eurent le plaisir de faire sa connaissance. Malgré qu'elle confirmât ses origines paysannes, de beaux vêtements lui avaient été offerts et les servantes l'avaient magnifiquement coiffée, ce qui mettait en valeur son charme naturel. L'ancienne reine des démons, fascinée par sa beauté, voyait déjà en elle une future belle-fille tandis que Yuuri ne la quittait pas des yeux, aiguisant ainsi la jalousie de Wolfram qui ne put se retenir de proférer un commentaire sur un ton ne laissant aucun doute sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait.

« Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était inutile d'espérer quoi que soit. Nadja est déjà fiancée et elle respecte ses engagements, elle ! »

Le Maoh soupira tandis que Cécilia, quelque peu déçue, décida cependant d'en savoir plus sur ces fiançailles qui gênaient ses projets.

« Comment s'étonner de cela ? commença-t-elle. Votre beauté est telle qu'elle ne peut pas laisser indifférent. Je suis sure que votre fiancé et vous formez un très beau couple. Vous avez certainement hâte de vous retrouver et de vous marier.

- Oui, confirma la jeune femme en rougissant sous les compliments. Cependant, ce n'est pas si simple. Les mariages entre humain et mazoku sont encore mal acceptés et sa famille s'y oppose formellement. Ses parents sont même allés jusqu'à proférer des menaces de mort à mon encontre dans le cas où je reprendrais contact. Mais je l'aime tellement que je suis prête à risquer ma vie.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Yuuri. Il n'est pas question que nous les laissions faire. Vous pouvez être assurée que nous vous aiderons à convaincre ces gens et à conclure une union qui vous tient à ce point à cœur.

- Mais bien sûr, songea Gwendal, il est évident que nous n'avons que cela à faire.

- Majesté, je suis touchée par tant de bonté, lui répondit Nadja, confuse.

- Si vous connaissiez mieux notre souverain, mademoiselle, renchérit Günter, vous sauriez qu'il est absolument merveilleux. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de générosité, autant de grâce, autant de sensibilité réunies chez une même personne. »

Wolfram ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en ajoutant mentalement que leur roi n'était aussi qu'un boulet doublé d'une mauviette.

« Je vous remercie du fond du cœur, continua la jeune femme. C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir Taji, elle me manque tellement !

- Elle ? s'exclama Yuuri, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise. Elle ? Taji est... une... une fille ?

- Oui, lui confirma Nadja un peu étonnée. Pourquoi ?

- Mais, vous êtes deux filles ! poursuivit le jeune roi, emporté par son élan. Ce n'est pas possible ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous mariez, cela ne se fait pas, ce n'est pas très sain comme relation et... »

Yuuri s'arrêta subitement, sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir.

« Majesté, lui rappela Conrad, les mariages entre personnes de même sexe sont courants en territoire mazoku. »

Puis il ajouta à l'intention de Nadja.

« Veuillez l'excuser, mademoiselle, notre roi n'a pas l'habitude. Dans le monde d'où il vient, ce type d'union n'est pas courant. »

La jeune femme, bien qu'étonnée par le fait que le souverain fut lui-même fiancé à un homme, lui adressa cependant un sourire, lui montrant ainsi qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Yuuri, se sentant malgré cela assez gêné, parcourut l'assistance du regard. Personne n'avait vraiment l'air d'avoir été offusqué par sa remarque à l'exception de Wolfram dont les yeux émeraude semblaient lancer des éclairs. Le jeune Maoh réalisa subitement que ce qu'il venait de dire s'appliquait également à leur relation et tenta aussitôt de corriger ses propos.

« Euh... bafouilla-t-il, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire. En fait, je, c'est que, j'ai dit ça comme ça, sans réfléchir. »

Wolfram le toisa du regard.

« Que tu réfléchisses m'aurait étonné », lança-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Puis, les poings serrés et les mâchoires crispées, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Wolfram ! Attends ! » s'exclama Yuuri.

Le roi se leva pour le suivre mais Conrad, qui était placé à ses côtés, le retint par le bras, tandis que le jeune prince claquait la porte derrière lui.

« Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment. Il semble vraiment en colère. Attendez qu'il se soit calmé pour lui parler. »

Yuuri poussa un gros soupir mais suivit le conseil de son parrain, un peu à contrecœur.

« Je crois que cette fois, j'ai vraiment fait une grosse bêtise, regretta le jeune roi.

- Shibuya..., le gronda gentiment Murata, tu devrais réfléchir avant de parler.

- Je suis vraiment désolée, s'excusa Nadja, c'est de ma faute, je ne savais pas, je…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura Conrad. Cela s'arrangera. »

Dans les couloirs du château, Wolfram avançait d'un pas rapide, la tête vide et le cœur lourd. Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où personne ne viendrait le déranger, il sentait en effet qu'il ne pourrait pas le supporter, pas tout de suite en tout cas, il avait besoin d'être seul. Il se réfugia dans la salle aux trésors pensant que personne n'aurait l'idée de le chercher là et se laissa tomber dans un coin, la tête dans ses mains. Conrad s'était trompé, le prince n'était pas vraiment en colère, il avait trop mal pour cela. Les propos du jeune roi l'avaient profondément blessé. Il savait pourtant que Yuuri ne prenait pas vraiment leurs fiançailles au sérieux, et pour cause, elles étaient le résultat d'un accident, mais il avait espéré qu'avec le temps cela s'arrangerait. Leur relation avait d'ailleurs évolué depuis leur première rencontre, ils étaient devenus peu à peu beaucoup plus proches l'un de l'autre même si cela n'allait pas jusqu'au stade d'une relation amoureuse. Il n'avait cependant jamais imaginé que Yuuri puisse être à ce point réfractaire à un amour entre deux personnes de même sexe ni qu'il puisse considérer une telle relation comme malsaine. Certes, ce boulet avait sans doute parlé sans réfléchir, mais sa spontanéité ne révélait-elle pas ses véritables sentiments, justement ? Et même si les propos de son fiancé avaient dépassé sa pensée, Wolfram sentait que ce serait différent désormais : quelque chose s'était subitement cassé en lui. Tout s'écroulait. L'espoir qu'il avait entretenu depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son souverain, s'effritait inexorablement au rythme des minutes qui s'écoulaient. Il repensa à Nadja, à l'amour qui transparaissait dans son regard lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de Taji, au cours d'une halte qu'ils avaient faite durant leur voyage. Le jeune homme se sentait vraiment mal, il savait maintenant que le roi ne l'aimerait jamais du fait qu'il était un homme et trouva cela très injuste. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues et, contrairement à ce qu'il aurait fait habituellement, il ne les retint pas. Il s'étendit par terre et pleura longtemps avant de s'endormir.

Yuuri, quant à lui, n'avait pu terminer son repas tellement il se sentait contrarié. Il n'avait pas tardé à quitter la salle à manger pour se mettre à la recherche de Wolfram, mais n'ayant pas pensé qu'il puisse s'être rendu à la salle aux trésors, il ne put le trouver. Il finit par se résoudre à se coucher lorsque l'heure fut suffisamment avancée et passa, une fois de plus, une mauvaise nuit.

Wolfram se réveilla assez tard dans la matinée. Refusant désormais de se laisser aller à son chagrin, il se résolut à prendre la décision qui s'imposait : il allait rompre ses fiançailles mais contrairement à ce qui s'était produit la première fois, ce serait définitif. Il quitta la salle aux trésors et marcha résolument vers sa chambre où il rédigea la demande officielle d'annulation. Il se rendit ensuite dans le bureau de Gwendal en pensant qu'il y trouverait Yuuri mais constata que son frère était seul. Ce dernier l'informa que le souverain se trouvait dans la bibliothèque et le prince s'y rendit aussitôt. Le jeune Maoh étudiait, effectivement, en compagnie de son professeur, ou du moins il essayait. Il était beaucoup trop préoccupé par la disparition de son fiancé et fatigué par le manque de sommeil pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce que lui expliquait Lord von Christ. Ce fut donc avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'il vit Lord von Bielefeld pénétrer dans la pièce.

« Wolfram ! s'exclama-t-il. Où étais-tu ? Je me suis fait du souci.

- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était inutile de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- Wolfram, je... Écoute, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit hier soir. Je ne voulais pas...

- Fiche-moi la paix avec ça ! le coupa fermement le prince. Je ne veux plus en entendre parler ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire, seul à seul.

- Très bien, allons ailleurs.

- Wolfram, intervint Lon von Christ, cela ne peut donc pas attendre ? Tu vois bien que Sa Majesté travaille.

- Non, répondit le jeune mazoku, cela ne peut absolument pas attendre, c'est urgent.

- C'est bon, renchérit Yuuri. Je pense aussi que je dois avoir un entretien avec lui le plus tôt possible.

- Alors, je vous laisse, annonça Günter en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'attendrai que vous ayez terminé dans le couloir. »

Lorsque les deux jeunes gens se retrouvèrent seuls, Wolfram prit la parole en tendant sa demande d'annulation à Yuuri.

« Je souhaite annuler nos fiançailles.

- Quoi ? Encore ? s'exclama le jeune roi, surpris par cette décision subite.

- Il ne sert à rien de rester fiancés si tu n'as aucune intention de te marier avec moi.

- Mais voyons Wolfram, nous ne pouvons pas nous marier, nous sommes tous les deux des hommes, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- La seule chose que je comprenne, s'emporta le jeune prince, c'est que je t'aime. Je me moque du fait que nous soyons tous deux des hommes. Mais toi, tu ne m'aimes pas alors, cela ne sert à rien.

- Tu te trompes, je t'aime beaucoup.

- Oui, je sais. Tu m'aimes beaucoup, tout comme tu aimes beaucoup Conrad, Murata, ou Shinou, tout comme tu aimes beaucoup ceux qui te trahissent ou qui cherchent à te tuer.

- Mais non, voyons, toi c'est différent.

- Ah oui ? Et en quoi est-ce différent ? J'aimerais bien que tu me le dises !

- Euh... eh bien... toi et moi, nous sommes amis, euh non, en fait c'est plus que cela, c'est comme si tu faisais partie de ma famille, euh..., non, ce n'est pas vraiment ça, c'est différent, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer, c'est... c'est difficile à dire, je n'arrive pas bien à expliquer ce que je ressens pour toi, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que ce n'est pas pareil que pour les autres. Tous les deux, nous sommes très proches.

- Tu te moques de moi ? »

Le prince posa le papier sur la table et se dirigea vers la sortie. Yuuri s'en saisit, le parcourut puis soupira.

« Si tu y tiens vraiment Wolfram », murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il glissa le papier dans sa poche et décida d'attendre jusqu'au lendemain avant d'annoncer cela aux habitants du château. Il pensait en effet que son fiancé avait agi sous le coup de la colère et qu'il reviendrait rapidement sur sa décision. Il ne revit pas Wolfram de la journée car celui-ci ne parut même pas aux repas. Conrad s'en inquiéta et interrogea le jeune roi qui lui répondit évasivement. Lord von Bielefeld, qui avait mangé aux cuisines, en avait profité pour demander à Sangria de se rendre auprès de Nadja, lorsque celle-ci aurait regagné sa chambre après le dîner, afin de lui remettre un mot qu'il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de placer sous enveloppe, tant il connaissait la curiosité des domestiques. Puis il se rendit auprès des soldats composant sa garde personnelle et leur donna ses instructions. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre mais en y arrivant, il s'aperçut qu'il avait omis de récupérer ses vêtements.

Dans la chambre royale, Yuuri avait déjà passé son pyjama. Il manquait de sommeil et avait décidé de se coucher plus tôt que d'habitude. Il allait se mettre au lit lorsqu'il entendit frapper. Il soupira. Ne pouvait-il donc pas se reposer sans être dérangé ?

« Entrez ! » lança-t-il d'un ton las.

Wolfram entra et, après s'être excusé, se dirigea vers l'armoire, puis se saisit de ses vêtements.

« Que fais-tu ? l'interrogea le jeune souverain, surpris.

- J'emmène mes affaires dans ma chambre. N'étant plus ton fiancé, je ne peux plus dormir ici, désormais.

- Ah oui, bien sûr.

- Je quitte le Château du Serment du Sang demain, je retourne chez mon oncle.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yuuri, consterné. C'est... c'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Wolfram, même si nous ne sommes plus fiancés, tu peux quand même rester ici.

- Oui, je le sais, mais je ne le souhaite pas. Je ne me sens pas capable de vivre près de toi en n'étant plus ton fiancé.

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, moi ! protesta le souverain. J'ai besoin de toi, nous sommes amis et... et puis c'est toi qui as voulu rompre ces fiançailles, pas moi. Écoute, si ce n'est que cela, nous pouvons très bien rester fiancés, cela ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude maintenant et... »

Wolfram sentit la colère monter en lui. Ce boulet ne comprendrait donc jamais rien !

« Cela ne te dérange pas ? s'écria-t-il. Tu as l'habitude ? »

Yuuri sursauta.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je n'ai rien dit de mal. Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis ! » répliqua Wolfram en baissant la voix.

Ce dernier lança aussitôt ses vêtements par terre et fit quelques pas en direction du jeune roi. L'air déterminé qu'il affichait et la fixité de son regard inquiétèrent Yuuri qui recula instinctivement de quelques pas pour se retrouver le dos contre le mur.

« Wolfram, que veux-tu faire ? Arrête... »

Mais celui-ci ne l'écouta pas et s'approcha encore. Lorsqu'il fut trop près pour continuer à avancer, il passa l'un de ses bras dans le dos de son ex-fiancé et, de son autre main, il lui souleva le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Wolf... qu'est-ce que ? bafouilla Yuuri.

- Tu ne te rends vraiment pas compte de ce que tu dis », lui chuchota Wolfram d'une voix douce.

Le prince approcha lentement son visage de celui du roi tout en le regardant intensément. Yuuri se sentait paralysé, comme hypnotisé par les yeux émeraude qui le fixaient il était incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste.

« Wolf... », murmura-t-il.

Il ne put poursuivre. Le mazoku venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en passant la main sous sa veste de pyjama. Yuuri sentit un frisson le parcourir lorsque la main du prince caressa la peau de son dos. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, il ferma les yeux pour mieux ressentir la douceur des lèvres qui effleuraient les siennes et la chaleur des bras qui l'enlaçaient. Il n'était plus capable de penser, il lui semblait que le temps s'était arrêté. Plus rien n'existait hormis Wolfram, Wolfram et la douceur de ses lèvres, Wolfram et la tendresse qui émanait de ses caresses, Wolfram et le trouble qu'il faisait naître en lui.

Le prince relâcha son étreinte et recula de quelques pas. Ramené brutalement à la réalité par cet éloignement soudain, Yuuri écarquilla les yeux tout en appuyant son dos et la paume de ses mains contre le mur. Il réalisa brusquement ce qui venait de se passer et en était sidéré. Wolfram, qui s'était pourtant montré si tendre quelques instants auparavant, lui lança un regard dur.

« En tant que fiancé, j'aurais pu exiger cela depuis le début. Je ne l'ai pas fait car je savais que tu n'en avais pas envie. Des fiancés sont sensés se marier un jour ou l'autre et un mari est en droit d'exiger beaucoup plus encore. Penses-tu réellement que cela ne te dérangerait pas ? Penses-tu vraiment pouvoir t'y habituer, Yuuri ? »

Il fit une pause et poursuivit.

« Je ne veux plus rester avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas prêt à se donner totalement. Es-tu prêt à me donner ton cœur et ton corps sans aucune réticence ? Ou plutôt, en as-tu envie, le désires-tu vraiment, y aspires-tu autant que moi ? »

Yuuri déglutit avec peine tout en continuant de regarder Wolfram avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier l'observait et semblait attendre une réponse qu'il était incapable de lui donner. Il aurait voulu lui parler mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire sans compter que l'émotion lui serrait la gorge, bloquant ainsi toute tentative de communication.

« Je sais très bien que non, continua Wolfram d'une voix lasse. Tu as trop de préjugés. Tu es tellement persuadé que deux hommes ne peuvent pas s'aimer. Pourquoi Yuuri ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé espérer durant tout ce temps ? Je n'ai plus envie d'attendre un amour qui ne viendra pas et j'aimerais que tu le comprennes. »

Le prince récupéra ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Adieu, Yuuri. »

Ce dernier voulut le retenir mais il ne fut pas capable de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste ni de prononcer le moindre mot. Wolfram sortit de la pièce.

Une fois dans le couloir, le mazoku s'immobilisa et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se sentait oppressé. La conversation qu'il avait eue avec Yuuri avait été éprouvante mais, maintenant, c'était terminé. Il devait désormais tourner la page. C'était facile à dire mais cela lui coûtait énormément. Il allait partir, quitter le château et commencer une nouvelle vie. Même s'il souhaitait tout oublier, il savait que renoncer à l'amour qu'il ressentait pour le jeune roi serait très difficile et qu'il souffrirait de cette séparation, mais il ne voyait pas d'autre solution. Rester et faire face à l'indifférence de son ex-fiancé était tout aussi pénible d'autant plus qu'il ne croyait plus à une possible évolution de leur relation. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il souhaitait se lever tôt le lendemain, il se mit donc au lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Après le départ de Wolfram, Yuuri resta immobile encore quelques instants puis il se dirigea vers son lit comme un automate et s'y assit. Il se sentait choqué par ce qui venait de se dérouler.

« Non, cela ne se peut pas », parvint-il à articuler, le regard fixé sur les couvertures qu'il ne voyait même pas.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête, il ne comprenait plus rien. Le prince venait de l'embrasser et il s'était senti merveilleusement bien dans ses bras. Non, cela n'était pas possible. Les hommes étaient faits pour aimer les femmes et réciproquement. Bien sûr, il savait que les amours entre personnes de même sexe se produisaient parfois mais cela ne pouvait pas le concerner, pas lui... Lui, il était fait pour aimer une fille, c'était comme ça, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, cela ne pouvait donc pas se passer autrement. Certes, il se rendait bien compte qu'il aimait beaucoup Wolfram, qu'il l'aimait même énormément, mais il l'aimait comme on aime un ami, ou un frère. Oui, c'était quelque chose comme ça, tout en n'étant pas vraiment ça, c'était plutôt comme… comme quoi exactement ? En fait, Yuuri ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour le prince, mais ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme un amant ou un fiancé. Non, cela c'était impensable, il ne pouvait même pas l'envisager. Mais alors, pourquoi avait-il tellement envie de sentir de nouveau les bras de Wolfram l'enlacer, sa main caresser sa peau, ses lèvres effleurer les siennes ? Le souvenir de leur étreinte le fit frissonner. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il en train de perdre la raison ? Oui, ça devait être ça, cela ne pouvait être que cela d'ailleurs, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication plausible. Les évènements récents l'avaient perturbé et il en subissait certainement le contrecoup. Il commençait à ne pas se sentir bien, son ventre lui faisait mal, sa gorge était nouée, une sourde angoisse lui étreignait la poitrine. Il s'étendit sur son lit et en regarda les tentures tout en essayant de chasser les pensées qui affluaient dans sa tête, mais en vain. Le temps passait, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil tant il était tourmenté. Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, il finit par s'endormir, épuisé par toutes les émotions contradictoires qui n'avaient cessé de le traverser.

L'aube se levait sur Shimakoku. La plupart des habitants du château étaient encore couchés. Dans l'écurie, Lord von Bielefeld et les mazokus constituant sa garde personnelle sellaient les chevaux sous les regards de Conrad et de Nadja. Le jeune prince avait hâte de quitter l'endroit car il ne souhaitait pas revoir Yuuri ; il appréhendait une nouvelle confrontation qui, de toute façon, ne servirait à rien sinon qu'à lui rendre le départ plus douloureux.

« Es-tu sûr que c'est bien ce que tu veux ? lui demanda son frère.

- Naturellement. N'oublie pas de dire à Greta que je ne cesserai pas pour autant de m'occuper d'elle. J'enverrai une lettre à Yuuri pour lui proposer que notre fille fasse des séjours au château de mon oncle de temps en temps, je ne pense pas qu'il refusera.

- Moi non plus, cela rendrait la petite trop malheureuse et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite. »

Conrad aida Nadja à monter en selle et les cavaliers se mirent en route. Plus tard dans la matinée, Lord Weller, constatant que le roi ne l'avait pas rejoint, alla le trouver. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de la chambre royale, il frappa.

« Entrez ! » lança Yuuri.

Conrad pénétra dans la pièce et constata que le jeune Maoh se trouvait encore dans son lit duquel il s'approcha.

« Je vous attendais pour votre jogging Majesté. Mais... qu'avez-vous ? Vous êtes tout pâle. Êtes-vous malade ? Je vais appeler Gisela.

- Non, n'en fais rien », lui répondit Yuuri à voix basse, tout en fixant du regard les tentures de son lit.

Conrad s'assit à ses côtés.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? Je vois bien que vous n'êtes pas dans un état normal. Je vais...

- Non, je ne veux voir personne, j'ai besoin de rester seul, c'est tout.

- Majesté, si vous êtes malade, il est de mon devoir de vous obliger à vous soigner.

- Je ne suis pas malade ! cria Yuuri en se levant brutalement et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. Je veux qu'on me laisse seul ! »

Surpris par ce ton tout à fait inhabituel chez son roi, Conrad ne répondit rien. Yuuri soupira.

« Je suis désolé, poursuivit-il en baissant la voix et en se tournant vers son parrain. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter. Je comprends bien que tu te fasses du souci, je suis le Maoh, et je me dois de veiller à ma santé mais je t'assure que je ne suis pas malade. Ce n'est pas cela.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas cela ? C'est donc autre chose ? »

Yuuri garda le silence. De nouveau, il s'étendit sur son lit et se remit à contempler les tentures.

« Y aurait-il un rapport entre votre état et le départ de Wolfram ? hasarda Conrad. Vous êtes-vous disputés ?

- Le départ de Wolfram ?

- Oui, il est parti, il y a déjà un moment, il m'a dit que vous étiez au courant.

- Wolfram... », murmura Yuuri.

Il ferma les paupières pour essayer de contenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux mais il sentit qu'elles coulaient le long de ses joues.

« Hmm... j'ai vu juste », commenta Conrad.

Yuuri rouvrit les yeux et s'essuya le visage avec la manche de son pyjama.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Wolfram et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas disputés, mais...

- Mais ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'en parler, je ne sais plus où j'en suis, j'ai besoin de rester seul, je t'en prie.

- Comme vous voudrez Majesté. Mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez que je suis toujours à votre disposition.

- Oui, merci Conrad, merci, mais s'il te plait, appelle-moi Yuuri.

- Oui, Yuuri. »


	5. Appel à l'aide

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

_

* * *

_

**5. Appel à l'aide  
**

Au Château du Serment du Sang, Yuuri tapotait plus ou moins machinalement la surface de l'eau avec l'une de ses mains, provoquant ainsi quelques légers clapotis tout en regardant le liquide frémir sous ses doigts. Le bain chaud délassait ses muscles mais il n'en profitait pas aussi pleinement qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses pensées étaient autre part, comme cela lui arrivait fréquemment depuis une dizaine de jours. Lord von Christ n'avait d'ailleurs cessé de l'interpeller sur le peu de concentration dont il faisait preuve durant ses leçons, lui assurant même que cela n'avait jamais atteint un tel degré et Lord von Voltaire déplorait son manque d'entrain durant ses séances de travail. Mais le jeune roi n'avait pas besoin des remarques de ses chevaliers pour savoir qu'il avait du mal à se fixer sur les tâches auxquelles il s'attelait. Malgré la bonne volonté dont il faisait preuve et les efforts qu'il déployait pour effectuer au mieux son devoir, ses pensées finissaient toujours par le trahir pour dériver vers un jeune homme aux yeux émeraude et à la chevelure blonde comme les blés. Et une fois de plus, alors qu'il se relaxait dans un bon bain chaud, ses réflexions s'étaient tournées vers le prince mazoku auquel il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer quasiment en permanence depuis que celui-ci était parti pour la résidence de son oncle. Yuuri ne savait d'ailleurs pas comment il avait réussi à résister à l'envie de se rendre sur les terres de Valtrana afin de ramener Wolfram comme il l'avait fait la première fois que ce dernier avait rompu son engagement. Cela venait sans doute du fait que le problème était très différent cette fois-ci.

Lors de la soirée durant laquelle le prince l'avait embrassé, celui-ci s'était montré suffisamment clair et déterminé pour que le roi comprenne que le mazoku n'accepterait plus de vivre au Château du Serment du Sang sans être considéré comme un fiancé à part entière, avec tout ce que cela comportait. Yuuri savait bien que, même s'il parvenait à convaincre le jeune homme de revenir, celui-ci ne serait plus disposé à dormir sagement à ses côtés ; il demanderait plus et c'était justement ce plus qui empêchait le Maoh d'agir. Il avait bien conscience désormais que ces pseudo fiançailles n'avaient que trop duré, que Wolfram l'aimait et qu'il avait suffisamment souffert de la situation.

Néanmoins, le jeune souverain ne pouvait pas non plus se résoudre à cette séparation subite. Tout s'était passé beaucoup trop rapidement, il fallait absolument qu'ils se revoient, qu'ils se parlent, ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas se séparer ainsi, pas comme ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Non, Yuuri ne pouvait décidément pas envisager l'avenir sans avoir le prince à ses côtés tant il se rendait compte que sa présence lui manquait. Wolfram n'était plus là… plus là pour lui masser le dos durant son bain, plus là pour occuper la plus grande place dans son lit désormais beaucoup trop grand et trop vide, plus là pour le traiter de boulet et de mauviette, plus là du tout et il se rendait bien compte que cette absence lui pesait.

Cependant, Yuuri avait beau tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de faire durant les dix jours qui venaient de s'écouler, il ne voyait toujours pas de solution pouvant les satisfaire tous les deux, car il était bien évident qu'il ne pouvait pas accéder au désir du prince.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'il avait dormi contre lui, lors de leur voyage pour la grotte originelle, il n'avait pas trouvé cela désagréable, et lorsque le mazoku l'avait embrassé, la veille de son départ, la douceur de ses caresses lui avait même fait oublier, durant quelques instants, qu'il se trouvait dans les bras d'un homme. A l'évocation de ce baiser, Yuuri sentit un frisson le traverser et s'empressa alors de repousser ce souvenir à la fois troublant et perturbant, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire lorsque celui-ci s'immisçait par inadvertance au sein de ses pensées. Il affirma, une fois de plus, comme pour s'en convaincre, qu'il était fait pour aimer une femme et que le trouble éprouvé dans les bras du prince n'était qu'un accident.

Il soupira, dépité. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire à Greta qui lui demandait désormais quotidiennement quand elle pourrait aller voir son deuxième papa… Aller le voir ?... A cette pensée, le jeune homme se figea. Il réalisa subitement que Wolfram n'avait toujours pas donné de ses nouvelles. Certes, il n'était pas parti depuis très longtemps mais il avait beaucoup d'affection pour sa fille adoptive. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'ait pas envoyé de message, ne serait-ce que pour rassurer Greta qui n'avait appris son départ qu'après qu'il ait eu lieu ? Yuuri réfléchit quelques instants. Et s'il se rendait sur les terres de Valtrana afin de prendre des nouvelles de Wolfram et lui parler de leur fille ? Cela pourrait faire une bonne entrée en matière et peut-être qu'ensuite ils pourraient discuter tous les deux, trouver une solution ensemble, un compromis. Le jeune homme se sentit tout de suite beaucoup mieux, il croyait beaucoup en l'efficacité du dialogue, il y avait donc maintenant un espoir. A cet instant, il entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna. Conrad venait d'entrer.

« Majesté, vous ne devriez pas rester dans le bain aussi longtemps. Abuser de toute cette vapeur peut se révéler néfaste à la santé.

- Oui, tu as raison », lui répondit Yuuri sur un ton enjoué.

La gaieté du roi surprit agréablement le chevalier qui se souciait de la triste mine affichée par son souverain durant les jours précédents. Le jeune homme sortit du bain et s'enroula aussitôt dans la serviette que son parrain lui avait présentée.

« Mon frère souhaiterait vous voir, annonça ce dernier. Un message vient d'arriver pour vous.

- Wolfram ? hasarda le jeune homme plein d'espoir.

- Non, le roi Saralegui.

- Sara ? », reprit le souverain à la fois étonné et déçu.

Certes, il aimait beaucoup Saralegui et se réjouissait d'avoir de ses nouvelles mais, durant quelques instants, il avait vraiment souhaité que ce message fût envoyé par le prince. Conrad sortit tandis que Yuuri terminait de se sécher. Le Maoh s'habilla puis se dirigea vers le bureau de Gwendal, songeur. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir le roi de Petit Shimaron ? Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à destination, Lord von Voltaire lui tendit silencieusement la missive, sous les regards intrigués de Lord Weller et Lord von Christ qui se trouvaient là également. Le jeune homme lu le texte à haute voix.

* * *

_Mon très cher Yuuri._

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que je m'en veux énormément de t'écrire cette lettre qui ne manquera pas d'ajouter des soucis supplémentaires à ceux qui jalonnent déjà ta vie de roi. Cependant, tu connais mon affection pour toi et le désir de maintenir la paix qui m'habite aujourd'hui et qui n'a cessé de grandir depuis le jour béni où j'ai eu l'immense chance de croiser ton chemin._

_J'aurais vraiment souhaité t'épargner cela et résoudre seul la menace qui pèse actuellement sur moi ainsi que sur mes sujets, mais mon royaume étant minuscule, je sais pertinemment que je n'ai aucune chance de m'en sortir sans ton appui._

_Connaissant ta bonté et ton désir de protéger tout un chacun, je me permets donc de solliciter ton aide, ou tout du moins, tes conseils, afin de faire face à la fâcheuse situation dans laquelle je me trouve. Le roi Ranjeel, car il s'agit bien de lui, tu l'auras peut-être deviné, exige que je renonce à l'alliance avec Shinmakoku sous peine de représailles de sa part._

_Malheureusement, il ne m'est pas possible de me rendre au Château du Serment du Sang actuellement. Je soupçonne en effet Ranjeel de me faire surveiller ; plusieurs détails me le font sérieusement penser. Il serait donc préférable que tu me rejoignes dans mon palais où nous pourrions chercher ensemble une solution au problème qui m'accable présentement car je souhaite naturellement éviter toute effusion de sang. Il faudrait que tu puisses voyager incognito, et avec le minimum d'escorte, afin de ne pas te faire repérer par les hommes de Grand Shimaron._

_Ne doutant pas une seconde de ton soutien, je te dis à bientôt, à toi en qui j'ai placé toute ma confiance et tous mes espoirs._

_Ton dévoué._

_Sara, roi de Petit Shimaron._

_P.S. : N'oublie pas, je te demande la plus grande discrétion, il en va de ma sauvegarde et de celle de mon peuple._

_

* * *

_Dès la fin du premier paragraphe, Gwendal s'était mis à froncer les sourcils, tandis que Günter joignait les mains tout en affichant un sourire béat et en dirigeant son regard vers le ciel, histoire de confirmer les compliments énoncés par le souverain de Petit Shimaron. Lorsque Yuuri eut terminé sa lecture, il poussa un profond soupir et déclara tristement :

« Pauvre Sara, il a des ennuis à cause de moi, c'est très injuste, je dois absolument faire quelque chose pour lui.

- Que vous souhaitiez l'aider est une chose, remarqua Gwendal, mais que vous vous rendiez en territoire humain avec le minimum d'escorte n'est pas envisageable. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment le roi de Petit Shimaron puisse vous faire une telle demande.

- Je trouve cela curieux aussi, renchérit Conrad.

- J'espère qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un piège, s'inquiéta Günter. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que Saralegui chercherait à se jouer de vous.

- J'ai une entière confiance en lui, affirma Yuuri avec conviction. Certes, il m'a déjà trompé mais c'est du passé et il a compris depuis que nous avions intérêt à coopérer pour le bien de nos peuples respectifs. Conrad et toi, vous m'accompagnerez, cela suffira, je ne veux pas causer d'ennuis supplémentaires à Sara, il en a déjà suffisamment ainsi à cause de moi.

- Quand partons-nous ? lui demanda son parrain.

- Dans un moment. Gwendal, fais-lui parvenir un message annonçant notre arrivée. Nous ferons cependant un détour par le château de Valtrana.

- Un détour ? répéta Conrad, intrigué.

- Oui…, confirma le souverain d'une voix mal assurée. Nous allons chercher Wolfram. »

A cette annonce, personne ne dit mot mais les hommes présents se demandèrent si l'impétueux jeune homme aux cheveux blonds se soumettrait aussi facilement au désir du Maoh. Certes, ce dernier pouvait lui en donner l'ordre et le prince ne pourrait alors qu'obéir mais ils doutaient que leur souverain aille jusque là.

Yuuri quitta la pièce, laissant à ses chevaliers le soin des préparatifs, et se rendit auprès de sa fille. Il la trouva assise par terre sur la pelouse de la cour du château, écoutant attentivement l'histoire que lui racontait Anissina. A la vue du souverain, l'enfant bondit et se jeta dans ses bras en lui demandant s'il avait des nouvelles de son deuxième papa.

« Non Greta, répondit à regret le Maoh. Mais je pars dans un moment pour le château de Valtrana afin de voir Wolfram.

- Tu lui diras que je m'ennuie de lui, hein ?

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, les choses vont s'arranger, je te le promets. »

Pendant ce temps et alors que Conrad et Günter se préparaient au départ, Gwendal fit appeler Yozak qui se trouvait actuellement au château. Lorsque celui-ci le rejoignit, Lord von Voltaire l'informa des derniers évènements ainsi que de la décision du Maoh de partir avec seulement deux gardes du corps et lui demanda de se rendre lui aussi sur les terres de Saralegui, afin de protéger discrètement leur souverain.

« Venant du jeune maître, cela ne me surprend pas tellement, commenta Yozak. C'est d'accord, je m'en charge. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Yuuri et ses deux chevaliers partirent pour le domaine de Lord von Bielefeld. Le souverain avait troqué son costume noir, qui l'aurait immédiatement trahi sur les terres du roi Saralegui, contre des vêtements plus simples et avait emporté un bonnet avec lequel il dissimulerait ses cheveux lorsqu'il parviendrait en territoire humain. Mais pour l'heure, il avait d'autres soucis : il lui faudrait convaincre son ex fiancé de l'accompagner et il se doutait que ce ne serait pas aisé. Tout en chevauchant, il se demandait comment il allait aborder le sujet même s'il comptait bien utiliser l'affection qu'avait Wolfram pour leur fille, ce qui constituerait déjà un atout non négligeable. Tandis que le jeune souverain réfléchissait, les deux hommes qui l'escortaient lui lançaient un regard de temps à autre, se demandant quelle serait la suite des évènements.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château de Lord von Bielefeld, les voyageurs furent accueillis puis introduits par un domestique dans l'une des salles de la résidence. Le propriétaire des lieux ne tarda pas à les rejoindre et s'inclina devant le Maoh qui annonça aussitôt le motif de sa visite.

« Je regrette, Majesté, lui répondit Valtrana, mon neveu n'est pas là.

- Pas là ? répéta le roi, manifestement déçu. Mais où est-il donc ?

- Il s'est absenté. Lorsqu'il est arrivé ici, il était accompagné d'une jeune femme qu'il devait ramener chez son grand-père, m'a-t-il dit. Cependant, cette dame étant assez fatiguée et quelque peu souffrante, du repos s'est avéré nécessaire. Lorsqu'elle se sentit mieux, Wolfram a décidé de la ramener chez elle malgré ma proposition de la faire escorter par ma garde personnelle. Il est donc parti avec ses hommes sans me dire pour combien de temps il en aurait. »

Yuuri soupira, désappointé. Cela ne se déroulait pas comme il l'avait espéré.

« Mais puisque vous êtes là, reprit le noble, je vais en profiter pour vous présenter quelqu'un. En attendant, prenez donc un siège. »

Lord von Bielefeld appela un domestique auquel il demanda de prier leur invité de les rejoindre. Yuuri se demanda qui pouvait bien être cette personne que son hôte tenait à lui faire rencontrer. Quelques instants plus tard, un homme d'âge mûr fit irruption dans la pièce et s'inclina devant le Maoh tandis que Valtrana faisait les présentations.

« Lord von Walter fait partie de l'une des dix familles nobles, c'est un cousin germain de Lord von Radford qui fait partie des membres du conseil. Il se trouve ici car nous souhaiterions réunir nos deux familles par le mariage de nos neveux respectifs.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yuuri, interloqué. C'est hors de question ! Wolfram est mon fiancé et… »

Il s'arrêta subitement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se sentit devenir cramoisi. Décidément, il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler.

« Y a-t-il un problème, Majesté ? s'étonna Lord von Walter. J'ai cru comprendre que Lord von Bielefeld n'était plus votre fiancé. Y aurait-il erreur de ma part ?

- Euh… non, bafouilla le jeune homme, plutôt embarrassé. C'est… l'habitude, cela fait très peu de temps que nous avons rompu nos fiançailles. »

Yuuri ne put s'empêcher de trouver que la nouvelle s'était répandue bien rapidement et observa Valtrana en se demandant si ce dernier ne s'était pas empressé d'avertir son invité. Celui-ci, gêné par le regard inquisiteur du Maoh, crût bon de commenter cette soudaine décision :

« Mon neveu est beau garçon, il est normal qu'il soit courtisé. Nous lui ferons part de nos projets à son retour et nous célébrerons le mariage dès que possible. Vous y serez naturellement convié si vous le souhaitez.

- Il refusera, affirma Yuuri avec force.

- Pourquoi refuserait-il ? s'étonna Lord von Walter.

- Eh bien, parce que… », bafouilla le jeune homme tout en sentant ses joues s'empourprer de nouveau.

Non, ce n'était pas possible, Wolfram ne pouvait pas accepter, pas si vite, et puis il l'aimait, il le lui avait dit, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier aussi rapidement. Pourquoi accepterait-il ? Par dépit ? Pour tenter de tourner la page ? Et si c'était le cas ? Yuuri baissa la tête et sentit une pointe d'angoisse lui étreindre la poitrine. N'obtenant aucune réponse, son interlocuteur poursuivit.

« Les mariages entre aristocrates sont souvent arrangés. Mon neveu est de noble famille, de plus, il est beau et riche, Lord von Bielefeld ne peut espérer trouver mieux. Et puis, souvent, l'amour vient ensuite.

- Vient ensuite ? répéta Yuuri d'une voix faible.

- Wolfram a été votre fiancé durant suffisamment longtemps pour que vous vous souciiez de lui, intervint Valtrana, et il est tout naturel que vous souhaitiez vous assurer que son futur conjoint soit une personne digne de son rang. Le neveu de Lord von Walter doit arriver au château demain, si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, vous pouvez demeurer ici. Une fois que vous l'aurez vu, vous constaterez que ce jeune homme sera un époux parfait pour Wolfram.

- Demeurer ici ? » répéta machinalement le jeune Maoh, encore sous le coup de la nouvelle.

Non, Yuuri n'avait aucune envie de rencontrer le prétendant du prince mais il se sentait de plus en plus angoissé du fait que Wolfram allait bientôt revenir et faire sa connaissance. Il en était tellement bouleversé qu'il en avait totalement oublié le roi de Petit Shimaron. Comme il tardait à répondre à la proposition qui venait de lui être faite, Conrad s'immisçât dans la conversation afin de lui rappeler le but de leur voyage. Yuuri soupira, son parrain avait raison, il devait effectivement partir. Il prit donc congé de son hôte sans omettre de préciser qu'il tenait à ce que le neveu de Lord von Walter lui soit présenté avant l'éventuel mariage, ce à quoi Valtrana lui répondit qu'il en serait fait selon son désir.

Les trois hommes ne tardèrent pas à reprendre leur périple en direction du royaume de Saralegui. Conrad n'était pas dupe de ce qui se passait dans l'esprit et le cœur du roi. Depuis le départ de Wolfram, le comportement de Yuuri l'avait amplement convaincu mais s'il avait eu encore quelques doutes, ceux-ci se seraient envolés suite à la conversation s'étant déroulée à l'intérieur de la résidence de Lord von Bielefeld. Il observa le jeune homme quelques instants et, constatant que celui-ci affichait de nouveau l'air soucieux qui ne l'avait pas quitté les jours précédents, il l'interrogea.

« Quelque chose vous tracasse, vous semblez préoccupé ?

- Il n'est pas question que Wolfram épouse cet homme, répondit spontanément Yuuri. Ce n'est pas le conjoint qu'il lui faut.

- Vous ne le connaissez pas, lui fit remarquer son parrain. Lorsque vous l'aurez rencontré, vous aurez peut-être une toute autre opinion.

- Certainement pas ! affirma le souverain avec conviction.

- Quel type de conjoint lui faudrait-il, selon vous ? continua le chevalier qui cherchait à pousser le roi dans ses derniers retranchements.

- Euh… Je ne sais pas…, bafouilla le jeune homme qui commençait à trouver la discussion bien embarrassante. Quelqu'un de plus important, de plus riche, de plus… »

Se rendant subitement compte de ce que ses mots pouvaient sous-entendre, Yuuri ne poursuivit pas sa phrase et sentit une fois de plus ses joues s'empourprer ; en effet, il n'y avait guère que le Maoh lui-même qui pouvait prétendre être un meilleur parti que le neveu de Lord von Walter.

« Enfin, non, tenta-t-il de corriger maladroitement. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Le regard que lui lança son parrain en disait long sur le crédit qu'il portait à cette dernière phrase. Yuuri rougit de plus belle, se détourna pour masquer son trouble et orienta la conversation sur le roi Saralegui et la menace de Grand Shimaron. Conrad s'y soumit tout en se demandant si le jeune souverain finirait ou non par accepter ses sentiments.

Günter, qui ne s'était pas mêlé à la conversation, l'avait cependant suivie très attentivement et ne put s'empêcher de songer que tout cela était bien compliqué. Il se félicita intérieurement de ressentir pour le roi un amour d'un tout autre ordre, tout en percevant malgré tout un certain pincement au cœur. Le voyage se poursuivit sans que personne ne fasse de nouveau la moindre allusion au jeune frère de Conrad.

* * *

Dans le même temps, mais dans une autre région du territoire mazoku, Wolfram, qui chevauchait aux côtés de Nadja et des hommes constituant sa garde personnelle, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer discrètement la jeune femme tout en s'interrogeant sur les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à la prendre ainsi en charge. Pour commencer, il aurait très bien pu la laisser au Château du Serment du Sang ; nul doute que Yuuri se serait chargé de la faire reconduire jusque chez elle, peut-être même s'en serait-il d'ailleurs occupé lui-même. Ensuite, Valtrana lui avait proposé de la faire raccompagner mais il avait décliné l'offre. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le prince n'avait pu se résoudre à laisser à d'autres le soin d'escorter Nadja et de la remettre saine et sauve à son grand-père. Toute personne ayant vu la jeune femme aurait pu supposer que le mazoku avait succombé à son charme mais ce n'était pourtant pas le cas. S'il ne pouvait que constater sa beauté, il n'y était pas sensible, ne serait-ce que du fait qu'il aimait trop Yuuri pour être attiré par quelqu'un d'autre. Par contre, la similitude qui existait entre sa propre histoire et celle de Nadja l'avait touché et avait pesé lourd dans sa décision de prendre en charge la jeune femme.

Parfois, parce qu'ils trouvaient le temps long, les deux jeunes gens discutaient et chacun put ainsi en apprendre un peu plus sur l'autre. Nadja expliqua en particulier qu'elle n'avait plus ses parents et que c'était pour cette raison qu'elle vivait chez son aïeul. Comme tous les mazokus dont les lointains ascendants venaient de l'autre monde, les membres de sa famille descendaient de la noblesse et s'étaient toujours arrangés pour instruire leurs enfants qui pouvaient ainsi occuper des emplois autres que des postes de domestiques ou de paysans, même s'ils vivaient effectivement dans des fermes le plus souvent et qu'ils devaient se rendre à la ville voisine pour exercer leur activité. Ainsi, les parents de la jeune femme avaient tenu une auberge et son grand-père était médecin ; ce dernier connaissait les vertus des plantes et les utilisait pour soigner ses patients.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt en vue d'une grande ferme un peu isolée et qui constituait le but de leur voyage. Dans la cour qui entourait le bâtiment, les cavaliers descendirent de leur monture et furent accueillis par une domestique qui s'inquiéta de ne pas voir l'homme avec lequel Nadja était partie. La jeune femme l'informa de ce qui lui était arrivé et lui demanda de prévenir son grand-père de la présence de Lord von Bielefeld et des hommes constituant sa garde personnelle. Tandis que la soubrette s'exécutait, les voyageurs se rendirent dans un hangar où leurs chevaux pourraient passer la nuit et se dirigèrent ensuite vers un autre bâtiment à l'intérieur duquel les soldats pourraient dormir. Nadja annonça que la domestique qu'ils venaient de voir leur apporterait de quoi se restaurer puis invita Wolfram à la suivre. Ils prirent tous deux la direction du bâtiment qui servait d'habitation et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine. Celle-ci était propre et joliment décorée, les meubles étaient simples et robustes, une marmite était posée sur la cuisinière et laissait échapper un fumet qui mit le prince en appétit. Un homme âgé se trouvait là, assis dans un fauteuil au bras duquel était accrochée une canne. Il observa attentivement le mazoku qui venait d'entrer aux côtés de sa petite fille pendant que celle-ci faisait les présentations puis, après que les deux jeunes gens se soient assis, Nadja raconta les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés depuis son départ. Son grand-père hochait la tête ou fronçait les sourcils en fonction des faits qui lui étaient rapportés, il manifesta son émotion à la nouvelle de l'ouverture du passage situé dans la grotte originelle, sa tristesse à celle de la mort de l'homme à qui il avait confié sa petite fille, et sa gratitude envers le prince lorsqu'il apprit que celui-ci avait sauvé la jeune femme d'une mort certaine.

« Ma petite fille, conclut le vieil homme attristé, nous n'avons pas seulement perdu un serviteur, cet homme était aussi un ami pour moi. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, je ne t'aurais pas confiée à lui. »

Nadja hocha la tête, son grand-père soupira avant de poursuivre.

« Ce qui m'ennuie également, c'est qu'il devait t'accompagner en territoire humain afin que tu puisses retrouver Taji et la ramener ici. Cela me semble malheureusement bien compromis. L'état de ma jambe et mon grand âge m'empêchent de t'y aider, et je ne vois pas, dans notre entourage, qui pourrait s'acquitter de cette tâche avec succès. Seul notre dévoué serviteur aurait pu réussir.

- Grand-père, lui fit remarquer la jeune femme en se tournant vers Wolfram, Lord von Bielefeld possède un puissant maryoku de feu, peut-être accepterait-il de m'accompagner et de me protéger ? »

Le regard du vieil homme se fixa sur le jeune mazoku qui ne comprit pas très bien où Nadja voulait en venir. Certes, elle lui demandait clairement de la conduire auprès de Taji, mais en quoi le fait de posséder un puissant maryoku pouvait être d'une quelconque utilité en territoire humain ? Nadja et son aïeul ignoraient manifestement l'impuissance du pouvoir des démons hors de leur propre terre.

« Nous allons dîner, répondit le vieil homme en ne quittant pas le prince des yeux, nous parlerons de cela ensuite. »

* * *

Bien loin de la ferme dans laquelle se trouvait Wolfram, le trio constitué du Maoh et de ses fidèles chevaliers, venait de pénétrer dans la cour du château du roi de Petit Shimaron. Aucun des trois cavaliers ne remarqua les deux individus qui les observaient, dissimulés par les rideaux de l'une des larges fenêtres du somptueux bâtiment. Un jeune homme, aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus à peine voilés par une paire de lunettes rondes, s'entretenait avec le plus dévoué de ses gardes du corps.

« Majesté, si le Maoh refuse de répondre favorablement à votre requête, suivrez-vous vraiment les ordres du roi Ranjeel ?

- Beryes… Tu sais ce que je pense de Yuuri, c'est quelqu'un de très intéressant, je l'aime beaucoup et je serais vraiment désolé d'en arriver là. Ce serait réellement dommage de laisser mourir une personne possédant un tel pouvoir, mais s'il refuse de satisfaire ma demande, je me verrais contraint de le livrer au roi de Grand Shimaron. Cependant… »

Saralegui s'arrêta quelques instants et esquissa un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

« Cependant ?

- Cependant, reprit le souverain en insistant bien sur chaque mot, même dans le cas où cette regrettable éventualité devrait se produire, je pourrais faire d'une pierre deux coups.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Patience, Beryes, patience, je ne manquerai pas de t'expliquer mon plan si toutefois nous devions nous résoudre à y recourir, car j'aurais naturellement besoin de toi et de tes compétences au tir à l'arc. J'espère cependant persuader notre cher Maoh d'accéder à ma demande. »

Beryes resta dubitatif, il avait compris qui était Yuuri et était convaincu qu'il ne se soumettrait pas au désir de Saralegui aussi facilement que ce dernier semblait le croire. Il ne fit cependant aucune remarque, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

« Assez parlé, Beryes, allons recevoir nos invités. »

Le roi de Petit Shimaron descendit lui-même dans la cour afin d'accueillir son homologue. Les deux souverains se serrèrent chaleureusement la main puis Saralegui proposa à ses invités d'effectuer quelques pas dans le parc de sa résidence pour une courte promenade durant laquelle il ne manqua pas de s'enquérir de la bonne santé des habitants du Château du Serment du Sang. Puis, la lumière du jour faiblissant, il les invita à pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa royale demeure et à partager le dîner qu'il avait fait préparer tout spécialement en l'honneur de la venue du souverain de Shinmakoku, comme il le précisa lui-même à Yuuri qui se sentit naturellement très touché par cette délicate attention. Cependant, à aucun moment, ni durant la promenade effectuée dans le parc, ni durant le repas qui se déroulait, le roi de Petit Shimaron ne fit la moindre allusion au problème qui se posait à lui et aux menaces dont il était victime. Le Maoh finit donc par lui poser la question.

« Mon cher Yuuri, lui répondit le jeune homme en lui adressant un sourire enjôleur, il n'y a rien qui presse au point de ne pouvoir attendre jusqu'à demain pour en parler. Ce soir, je ne souhaite qu'une chose : savourer la joie que j'éprouve à te revoir et je ne désire donc pas ternir ce plaisir en abordant le malheur qui m'accable.

- Sara… », murmura Yuuri en acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, touché par les paroles et le sourire du roi.

Günter et Conrad échangèrent un regard qui reflétait leur scepticisme commun quant à ces belles paroles.

Le repas se poursuivit donc sans qu'il ne fût de nouveau question de Grand Shimaron. Les plats se succédaient tous plus succulents les uns que les autres et les convives se régalaient. Après le repas, Saralegui accompagna le Maoh jusqu'à la chambre qu'il lui avait fait préparer puis les deux souverains se séparèrent, non sans s'être souhaités une bonne nuit. Conrad et Günter, dont les chambres se situaient non loin de celle de leur roi, décidèrent de monter la garde à tour de rôle devant la porte de la pièce dans laquelle dormirait Yuuri ; ils n'avaient en effet, l'un comme l'autre, qu'une confiance assez limitée en celui qui dirigeait le royaume de Petit Shimaron, et préféraient prendre des précautions, même si celles-ci devaient s'avérer inutiles.

Tandis que Günter prenait le premier tour de garde, ses compagnons de voyage pénétrèrent dans leurs chambres respectives. Yuuri, que la route avait quelque peu fatigué, fut heureux de se coucher même s'il ne trouva pas facilement le sommeil. Allongé sur le lit moelleux et garni de riches draperies, le souverain sentit aussitôt ses paupières s'alourdirent, mais à peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'un visage blond, orné de deux magnifiques yeux émeraude, s'imposa à lui. Le jeune homme se remémora alors les évènements de la journée relatifs au possesseur de ce séduisant visage et plus particulièrement l'annonce de son éventuelle union avec le neveu de Lord von Walter. Du fait de l'angoisse qu'il sentait poindre de nouveau en lui, il tenta de se raisonner : Valtrana lui avait promis que le mariage n'aurait pas lieu avant de lui avoir présenté le jeune homme dont il était question et il n'y avait à priori aucune raison pour que les choses ne se déroulent pas ainsi. Pourtant, Yuuri se sentait anxieux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre le pire, il fallait donc qu'il revoie Wolfram le plus rapidement possible et c'est sur cette promesse à demi rassurante qu'il finit par s'endormir.


	6. Le magicien

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

_

* * *

Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

_

* * *

_

**6. Le magicien  
**

Après le repas, le grand-père de Nadja entreprit de raconter à Wolfram le problème qui se posait à eux.

« Taji est humaine. Ma petite fille et elle se sont rencontrées lors d'un séjour que Nadja a effectué chez l'une de ses lointaines cousines qui vit en territoire humain. Elles se sont immédiatement aimées mais elles devaient se voir en cachette car la famille de la jeune femme déteste les mazokus. Lorsque les parents de Taji s'en sont aperçus, ils ont repoussé Nadja en utilisant du houseki et l'ont menacée de mort au cas où ils la reverraient avec leur fille. Même s'il ne l'a pas employé contre la bête qui l'a attaqué dans l'autre monde, sans doute parce qu'il s'est laissé surprendre, mon serviteur possédait un puissant maryoku de feu, ce qui lui aurait permis de protéger Nadja en territoire humain. Il devait l'accompagner afin que ma petite fille puisse retrouver Taji et la ramener ici.

- Vous semblez ignorer que le pouvoir des mazokus est impuissant hors de leur terre, lui précisa Wolfram.

- Non, Excellence, lui répondit le vieil homme en souriant, je le sais parfaitement. »

Le prince écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il ne comprenait rien à ce que lui racontait le grand-père de Nadja et se demandait même si son grand âge ne lui faisait pas perdre quelque peu la raison.

« Je ne saisis pas où vous voulez en venir. De toute façon, votre serviteur n'aurait pas pu utiliser son pouvoir hors du territoire mazoku.

- Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé pourquoi le maryoku était inopérant en territoire humain ?

- Mais je le sais, cela vient des pouvoirs ésotériques des humains, répondit le jeune homme perplexe.

- Pourtant, celui du Maoh fonctionne partout, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, et alors ? questionna Wolfram dont la patience commençait à s'émousser. C'est différent, Yuuri possède un très puissant maryoku.

- C'est tout à fait exact, confirma le vieil homme que l'incrédulité du prince amusait beaucoup. Et il est d'ailleurs probable que la puissance de son pouvoir ne soit jamais égalée. Cependant, ce n'est pas la seule raison.

- Ah ?

- Je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Le maryoku n'est pas extérieur à celui qui le possède mais il circule à l'intérieur de lui. Si vous pouvez en appeler aux esprits du feu, c'est que leur pouvoir est également présent en vous, sous la forme de ce qu'on pourrait appeler une énergie. Toutefois, cette présence n'est que partielle et laisse des zones vides, énergétiquement parlant, et dans lesquelles l'énergie ésotérique des humains peut donc pénétrer. En réaction à cette intrusion, votre maryoku tente de s'y opposer et ceci d'autant plus qu'il est puissant, ce qui crée les malaises que vous avez peut-être déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter. »

Wolfram hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et le vieil homme poursuivit.

« Si ces zones vides ne l'étaient pas, l'énergie ésotérique ne pourrait pas y pénétrer et n'aurait donc pas d'effet sur vous. Il suffit donc de permettre au maryoku de circuler partout, même dans ces zones-là.

- Admettons, convint le prince. Cependant, je ne vois pas comment…

- Mon grand-père n'est pas seulement médecin, le coupa Nadja. C'est aussi un grand magicien mais il ne l'a jamais ébruité. Il possède lui-même un puissant maryoku de feu et a longtemps cherché à comprendre comment le pouvoir des humains pouvait contrecarrer celui des démons avant de faire cette découverte. La plante magique qui ne pousse qu'aux alentours de la grotte originelle permet d'effectuer un rituel pouvant combler les zones de vide énergétique dont il vous a parlé. Grand-père avait projeté de l'effectuer sur notre serviteur qui possédait aussi le pouvoir du feu.

- Ce rituel n'augmente en rien la puissance du maryoku, précisa le vieil homme, c'est pour cette raison que celui-ci doit tout de même être suffisamment fort au départ. »

Wolfram fronça les sourcils tout en se demandant s'il devait croire à ce qu'il entendait. Personne ne lui avait jamais parlé de cela. Comment se faisait-il que de simples fermiers puissent posséder ce type de connaissances ?

« Je trouve tout de même étrange que vous puissiez détenir de tels savoirs, fit-il remarquer au vieil homme. Moi-même, je l'ignorais, alors que je fais partie de la noblesse de ce royaume et que j'ai longtemps résidé au Château du Serment du Sang.

- Vous oubliez, lui rappela le magicien, que les mazokus de l'autre monde ayant franchi le passage se trouvant à l'intérieur de la grotte originelle étaient non seulement des nobles, mais également, pour certains d'entre eux, de grands savants ou de puissants magiciens. Nous nous transmettons ces connaissances de père en fils depuis le temps où le passage s'est refermé.

- Excellence, lui demanda Nadja d'un ton implorant, si vous acceptiez de vous soumettre à ce rituel, vous pourriez m'aider à retrouver Taji. Grand-père ne peut l'effectuer que sur un mazoku possédant le même type de pouvoir que lui et nous ne connaissons personne dans notre entourage qui maîtrise le feu. »

A ces dires, Wolfram eut un mouvement de recul. Se prêter à cette expérience ne l'enchantait guère, d'autant plus que ce serait apparemment la première fois que le vieil homme la tentait. En outre, cela ne manquait pas de lui rappeler les inventions d'Anissina, ce qui aiguisait d'autant plus sa méfiance.

« Sans compter, qu'ensuite, vous disposerez de cette capacité pour votre vie entière, ajouta le magicien. Vous aurez ainsi la possibilité de protéger ceux que vous aimez en tous lieux. »

Protéger ceux qu'il aimait… Le prince songea amèrement à Yuuri qui était celui au monde qu'il avait le plus envie de protéger. Mais à quoi bon désormais ? Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le faire. Il promena son regard du magicien à Nadja et perçut le désarroi dans les yeux de la jeune femme. S'il ne l'aidait pas, elle ne pourrait pas revoir celle qu'elle aimait, du moins pas avant longtemps.

Finalement, Nadja et Taji avaient le même type de problème que Yuuri et lui. Aider Nadja c'était aussi une façon de dire non à l'injustice qu'il lui était faite : ne pas pouvoir être aimé par l'homme qu'il chérissait tant, du fait qu'il était lui-même un homme. S'il leur apportait son aide, les deux jeunes femmes trouveraient le bonheur, et même si lui ne le trouvait pas, ce serait un premier pas, ce serait se battre pour qu'une ère nouvelle puisse naître un jour, une ère où les gens pourraient être libres de s'aimer quelque soit leur sexe, leur race et leurs différences, une ère où le cœur prendrait le pas sur les à priori, les conditionnements, les croyances, sur tout ce que l'on pense être juste et qui ne l'est pas forcément. Cette ouverture sur les souffrances d'autrui, c'était également le désir de Yuuri et c'était aussi à lui que le prince la devait. Autrefois assez égoïste, Wolfram se rendait compte à quel point il avait changé aux côtés de son souverain et il sourit en songeant, qu'une fois de plus, c'était son roi qu'il servait.

Il détourna son regard de la jeune femme qui l'observait anxieusement et le posa de nouveau sur le vieil homme.

« J'accepte », dit-il simplement.

Nadja soupira, soulagée, puis prit une casserole qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle ouvrit ensuite le petit sac qu'elle portait à la ceinture, en sortit la plante magique, la déposa dans le récipient et mit l'eau à bouillir tandis que Wolfram l'observait, intrigué. Dès que ce fut fait, la jeune femme posa la casserole sur la table afin d'attendre que l'eau refroidisse. Lorsque celle-ci eut atteint une température pouvant être supportée par la peau, Nadja la versa dans une petite bassine puis le magicien se saisit de sa canne, se leva péniblement et s'adressa au prince.

« Veuillez me suivre, Excellence. »

Le vieil homme se dirigea vers l'une des portes qui donnaient sur la cuisine, l'ouvrit et pénétra à l'intérieur d'une pièce dans laquelle Wolfram découvrit un lit, une table de nuit, une chaise et une armoire. Nadja les suivit et déposa la bassine d'eau sur la table de nuit, puis se retira en fermant la porte derrière elle. Le silence qui régnait depuis que le jeune mazoku avait accepté de se soumettre au rituel rendait l'ambiance assez solennelle. Le magicien prit de nouveau la parole.

« Otez votre chemise, Prince, j'ai besoin d'opérer sur la peau nue. Vous vous allongerez ensuite sur le lit, cela ne prendra que quelques instants. »

Wolfram s'exécuta en se demandant confusément s'il avait eu raison de donner son accord ; il se sentait tout de même vaguement inquiet. Le vieil homme plaça la chaise à côté du lit, s'y assit, trempa sa main droite dans la bassine puis la posa à plat sur le torse du jeune homme. Une lumière rougeoyante auréola alors la main du magicien et Wolfram sentit que celle-ci devenait de plus en plus chaude. Cette chaleur se communiqua à sa peau puis s'introduisit en lui et se rependit, petit à petit, dans tout son corps, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle pénétrait dans la moindre de ses cellules. Comme l'avait annoncé le grand-père de Nadja, cela ne dura que quelques instants.

« Voilà, c'est terminé, annonça le vieil homme. Je vous laisse, vous pouvez dormir dans cette chambre cette nuit. »

Sur ces paroles, le magicien quitta la pièce, tandis que Wolfram, abasourdi, ne sachant que penser, s'interrogeait sur ce qui venait de se passer. Comment une transformation aussi importante que celle qui lui avait été annoncée pouvait-elle se produire aussi simplement et rapidement ? Pouvait-il réellement croire que ce rituel puisse suffire à le protéger de l'action des pouvoirs ésotériques des humains ? Quoi qu'il en fût, il se dit qu'il ne tarderait certainement pas à être fixé puisqu'il accompagnerait Nadja dès le lendemain.

* * *

L'aube s'était levée depuis déjà un bon moment lorsque Yuuri ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étira, se frotta les paupières puis quitta le confort douillet de son lit et décida de prendre un bain avant de demander à s'entretenir avec le roi Saralegui. Il avait hâte de régler le problème posé par le souverain de Grand Shimaron, même s'il ne voyait pas à priori comment s'y prendre, afin de rentrer et retrouver Wolfram avec qui il souhaitait avoir une sérieuse discussion le plus tôt possible. En sortant de sa chambre, le Maoh constata que son parrain montait la garde devant la porte.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te priver de sommeil une partie de la nuit, lui fit remarquer le jeune homme. Je t'assure que nous pouvons avoir confiance en Sara. D'ailleurs, y a-t-il eu le moindre problème ?

- Non, Majesté, mais je préfère prendre des précautions.

- Hmmm… Comme tu voudras. Je vais prendre un bain, ensuite je demanderai à voir notre hôte. Je souhaite être fixé sur la situation dès que possible.

- Je vous accompagne, cela me fera du bien à moi aussi. C'est par là. »

Conrad indiqua du doigt la direction qu'ils devaient suivre. A quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait une servante occupée à frotter le sol et dont les deux hommes n'apercevaient que le dos. Ils n'y prêtèrent guère attention et la dépassèrent sans remarquer sa puissante musculature, dissimulée tant bien que mal par ses vêtements, ni les quelques mèches rousses qui s'échappaient de sa coiffe. Yozak jeta alors un coup d'œil en direction du roi qui s'éloignait aux côtés de son parrain, saisit son seau et sa serpillère puis entreprit de suivre discrètement les deux hommes en restant cependant à bonne distance.

Lorsque Conrad et Yuuri revinrent, ils trouvèrent Günter faisant les cent pas devant la chambre du roi. Le souverain lui demanda aussitôt de se rendre auprès de Saralegui afin de solliciter un entretien. Tandis que les deux hommes pénétraient dans leur chambre afin de se changer, Lord von Christ s'empressa de satisfaire le désir du Maoh sans remarquer la soubrette qui le suivait.

« Je recevrai Yuuri dans la salle du trône, déclara le dirigeant de Petit Shimaron. Dites-lui qu'il peut m'y rejoindre. Beryes, demande aux domestiques d'y installer quelques fauteuils. »

Lorsque le souverain de Shinmakoku et ses deux chevaliers pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle où les avait conviés leur hôte, ils trouvèrent celui-ci installé sur son trône près duquel se tenait son garde du corps. Le roi se leva et, tendant les bras vers son homologue, s'en approcha en souriant. Leurs mains s'étreignirent et Saralegui désigna les fauteuils.

« Installons-nous ici, nous serons plus à l'aise pour parler. »

Tous s'assirent à l'exception de Beryes qui, restant debout, se plaça aux côtés du siège de son maître. Le roi de Petit Shimaron exposa de nouveau son problème tel qu'il l'avait énoncé dans la lettre qu'il avait fait parvenir à Yuuri puis ajouta le front soucieux :

« Tu vois, Yuuri, ce trône que j'occupe, ce royaume dont j'ai la responsabilité, ce peuple qui se trouve sous ma protection, tout cela me sera retiré par celui qui dirige Grand Shimaron.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sara, lui répondit le Maoh d'une voix qu'il voulait rassurante, je ne le laisserai pas faire. Je vais demander à être reçu par Ranjeel et je tacherai de le convaincre de renoncer à son projet.

- Non Yuuri ! s'exclama son interlocuteur, affolé. Si tu te rends officiellement là-bas, tu es perdu. Ranjeel n'a qu'une idée en tête, celle de te tuer, tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir vivant.

- J'irai malgré tout, tu es mon ami et il est normal que j'essaie de t'aider.

- Je reconnais bien là ta générosité et ta propension à aider tout un chacun, mais là, c'est du suicide, et si tu meurs, cela ne me sera d'aucune aide. Ranjeel s'en prendra ensuite à moi.

- Il faut bien tenter quelque chose, soupira Yuuri.

- Certes, mais il y a une solution qui ne t'exposerait pas autant.

- Ah oui ? Laquelle ?

- Tu pourrais te rendre sur place incognito et détruire le château de Ranjeel à l'aide de tes pouvoirs. Nous serions ainsi débarrassés d'un souverain cruel et injuste de même que des hommes qui lui sont proches, et je pourrais réunifier Shimaron plus facilement.

- Détruire le château ? s'exclama le jeune mazoku, interloqué. Tu n'y penses pas ? Tu sais bien que je n'approuve pas ce genre de méthode. Non, Sara, malgré toute l'affection que j'ai pour toi, je ne peux pas envisager une telle action. Je me rendrai à Grand Shimaron et je m'entretiendrai avec Ranjeel, c'est la seule solution. »

Saralegui soupira de déception mais se reprit rapidement, tandis que Lord Weller et Lord von Christ fronçaient les sourcils ; la décision de leur souverain ne les enchantait guère.

« Très bien, Yuuri, acquiesça le jeune roi. Je te fais confiance.

- Je puis t'assurer que je ferai le maximum. Je partirai dans l'après-midi. Je souhaite que ce problème soit rapidement réglé. Peux-tu faire envoyer un message au souverain de Grand Shimaron par pigeon voyageur afin de l'avertir de mon arrivée ?

- Majesté…, se lamenta Günter.

- Il serait prudent de prévenir Gwendal, intervint Conrad. Il pourrait envoyer des hommes par précaution, ce serait préférable au cas où cette entrevue tournerait mal. Si je puis me permettre, le roi Saralegui a raison, Ranjeel est dangereux.

- Très bien, répondit le souverain de Shinmakoku. Sara, puis-je te demander… ?

- Je vais donner des ordres afin que cela soit fait immédiatement, assura ce dernier tout en réprimant une grimace de contrariété. Je vous laisse vous rendre tous les trois dans la salle à manger, je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes. »

Le Maoh et ses gardes du corps quittèrent la salle du trône puis Beryes lança un regard à son maître.

« Que faisons-nous, Majesté ?

- Nous ne prévenons personne, ni Ranjeel, ni Shinmakoku. »

Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce et firent un détour par la chambre du roi aux longs cheveux blonds de laquelle celui-ci ramena une petite fiole qu'il prit soin de dissimuler aux yeux de ses invités lorsqu'il les retrouva pour le déjeuner. Tout comme la veille, les mets qui se succédèrent étaient succulents et l'atmosphère détendue. A la fin du repas, Saralegui se dirigea vers un buffet duquel il sortit une carafe contenant une boisson ainsi que des coupes qu'il remplit lui-même. Comme il tournait le dos aux convives qui discutaient entre eux, personne ne le vit verser un peu du contenu de la petite fiole dans trois des verres.

« Buvons à ta réussite, Yuuri, s'exclama le jeune souverain après avoir déposé les coupes devant chacune des personnes attablées.

- Et à notre amitié, Sara » ajouta le roi de Shinmakoku en lui adressant son plus beau sourire.

L'effet de la drogue ne tarda pas à se manifester. La vue des trois hommes qui venaient de l'absorber devint floue et ils s'écroulèrent sur le sol.

« Parfait, commenta Saralegui en se frottant les mains de satisfaction. Beryes, préviens nos hommes d'emmener notre cher Maoh et ses acolytes dans les cachots du sous-sol. Assure-toi que personne ne puisse vous apercevoir. »

La soubrette qui lavait le sol du couloir fut donc priée de s'éloigner ce qui ne manqua pas de susciter sa méfiance mais l'homme qui se dissimulait sous ce déguisement n'eut pas la possibilité d'apercevoir les soldats transportant les trois corps inanimés des mazokus. Ce ne fut que le lendemain que Yozak, dissimulé par l'une des tentures qui garnissaient les fenêtres de la salle du trône, put surprendre une conversation révélatrice entre le roi de Petit Shimaron et son fidèle garde du corps.

« Voilà, Beryes, nous avons empêché Yuuri de rencontrer le souverain de Grand Shimaron. Non pas que je me faisais du souci pour lui, il est le Maoh et je pense qu'il était capable de s'en sortir si toutefois il s'était trouvé en danger, mais je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne que je lui avais menti et que je n'avais jamais reçu de menace. Ses chevaliers et lui auraient rapidement compris que j'avais inventé cette histoire afin de les convaincre de tuer Ranjeel et de détruire son château. D'autre part, je tiens à recevoir la récompense promise par ce dernier pour la capture du Maoh. Les terres et les hommes qui me seraient alors attribués me permettraient de posséder un royaume un peu plus grand et doté d'une armée plus forte. C'est donc moi et moi seul qui dois livrer Yuuri.

- Vous m'aviez cependant parlé d'un plan pouvant vous permettre de faire d'une pierre deux coups…

- C'est exact, Beryes. Ranjeel m'a demandé de lui livrer le roi de Shinmakoku en état d'inconscience, ceci afin d'éviter une intervention du Maoh originel. Il sera exécuté en public, sans s'être réveillé, aux côtés de ses deux gardes du corps. Je compte donc sur toi et sur tes excellentes capacités au tir à l'arc. Lorsque les trois mazokus se trouveront attachés dans l'arène, tu frapperas Yuuri d'une flèche dont la pointe sera enduite d'un antidote qui contrecarrera l'effet de la drogue qu'il aura absorbée. La blessure infligée par ton tir ne devra être que superficielle. Il reprendra conscience immédiatement et, voyant ses compagnons menacés, il est probable que le Maoh intervienne pour les sauver. Et s'il pouvait tuer Ranjeel à cette occasion, il me serait peut-être alors plus facile de réunifier Shimaron. Dans quelques heures, à la faveur de la nuit, un carrosse banalisé quittera ce château sous bonne escorte. Yuuri et ses deux chevaliers seront naturellement à l'intérieur. Toi et moi, nous partirons une heure plus tard pour garder une certaine distance entre le carrosse royal et celui qui transportera nos prisonniers afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Cette affaire doit en effet rester secrète, je ne tiens pas à être officiellement mêlé à ceci. »

Lorsque Saralegui et Beryes eurent quitté la salle du trône, Yozak décida de s'éclipser du palais afin de prévenir Shinmakoku. Il en savait assez et n'ayant pas aperçu le Maoh ainsi que les deux mazokus qui l'accompagnaient depuis la veille, il devait donc agir rapidement. Il reviendrait ensuite afin de tenter de délivrer les trois prisonniers lorsque ceux-ci quitteraient le château et espérait, sans trop y croire, que les hommes constituant leur escorte ne seraient pas trop nombreux.

* * *

Dans l'une des rues de la ville la plus proche de la somptueuse demeure du souverain de Petit Shimaron, cinq personnes, la tête dissimulée par la capuche de leur longue cape, pressaient le pas. Lord von Bielefeld était satisfait, la mission qu'il avait acceptée s'était déroulée sans problèmes, il n'avait pas eu à combattre. Nadja et Taji cheminaient maintenant à ses côtés ainsi que deux de ses soldats. Le petit groupe se dirigeait vers la sortie de la cité afin de rejoindre la campagne et quitter le plus rapidement possible le territoire humain. Ce fut à l'angle de l'une de ces rues, qu'un homme à la chevelure rousse et marchant trop vite, heurta un peu violemment le prince qui perdit l'équilibre sous le choc et se retrouva par terre. Sa capuche, en tombant sur ses épaules, découvrit sa chevelure blonde et ce fut avec stupéfaction que Yozak reconnut Wolfram qui écarquillait lui-même les yeux de surprise.

« Excellence ! s'exclama-t-il. Toutes mes excuses, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici. »

Lord von Bielefeld fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation.

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! s'exclama-t-il. Ce boulet n'en fera donc jamais d'autres ? »

Le ton léger avec lequel il s'était exprimé dissimulait cependant son inquiétude, il fallait qu'il aide Yozak, ils ne seraient pas trop de deux pour s'opposer au convoi qui composerait l'escorte des prisonniers, mais auparavant, il devait mettre Nadja et Taji en sécurité. Il convint d'un lieu de ralliement avec ses hommes et leur demanda d'y emmener les deux jeunes femmes. Le groupe se sépara donc aux abords de la ville, à l'endroit où un soldat attendait près des chevaux. Wolfram et Yozak en prirent chacun un et se dirigèrent vers le palais près duquel ils se dissimulèrent. L'attente fut longue et ce ne fut que lorsque la nuit se trouva bien avancée qu'un carrosse, entouré de nombreux soldats, quitta la résidence royale. Deux cavaliers le suivirent discrètement, à bonne distance.

Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés du château et qu'ils eurent atteint la campagne, Lord von Bielefeld décida de passer à l'attaque. Les hommes composant l'escorte ripostèrent immédiatement et, après que tous eurent mis pied à terre, ce fut un combat sans merci qui se déroula au son des armes qui s'entrechoquaient. Le prince et son compagnon étaient des épéistes compétents et se défendaient bien mais leurs adversaires étaient nombreux.

« Je crains que nous finissions par être vaincus, cria Yozak après un moment de lutte acharnée. Que faisons-nous, Excellence ? »

Wolfram ne répondit pas à l'appel qui venait de lui être fait mais, devant l'évidence énoncée par son compagnon, des mots franchirent cependant ses lèvres.

« Particules qui formez l'élément du feu !

- Attention, s'écria l'un des soldats qui lui faisaient face, c'est un mazoku.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner, lança un autre, il ne peut pas utiliser ses pouvoirs en territoire humain.

- Obéissez aux mazokus qui ont vaincu les créateurs ! »

Des flammes jaillirent pourtant de l'épée du prince et celui-ci les dirigea non loin des chevaux des soldats qui se cabrèrent de frayeur et s'enfuirent en hennissant, sous le regard éberlué de Yozak. Le jeune homme orienta ensuite la paume de l'une de ses mains vers ses ennemis qui s'étaient figés de stupeur et les mêmes mots commencèrent à franchir de nouveau ses lèvres.

« Particules qui formez l'élément du feu !

- Fuyons ! » cria l'un des soldats en courant aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, aussitôt imité par ses homologues.

Devant la débandade qui s'en suivit, Wolfram se tut tout en esquissant un sourire de satisfaction ; le magicien ne lui avait pas raconté d'histoire.

« Excellence…, articula tant bien que mal l'homme qui l'accompagnait, tant sa surprise était grande. Comment avez-vous fait ? »

Le jeune homme ne prit pas le temps de répondre, il courût vers le carrosse et en ouvrit la porte.

« Yuuriiiii ! » s'exclama-t-il en apercevant son ex fiancé inanimé, couché sur l'un des sièges du véhicule.

Il essaya en vain de le réveiller tandis que Yozak ôtait le bâillon et les liens des deux autres prisonniers.

« Wolfram… mais que fais-tu là ? l'interrogea son frère dès qu'il eut la possibilité de parler.

- Plus tard, répondit celui-ci. Il faut nous en aller, nous sommes trop à découvert ici, nous avons un peu d'avance mais le carrosse royal nous suit et il finira par nous rejoindre.

- Sa Majesté a été droguée, lui précisa Günter. Tu ne pourras pas le réveiller avant que l'effet de la drogue ne se soit dissipé. »

Lord Weller et Lord von Christ s'emparèrent des chevaux attelés au carrosse et Lord von Bielefeld prit le Maoh sur le sien. Un peu plus tard, la petite troupe rejoignit les soldats du prince et les deux jeunes femmes qui attendaient à l'endroit convenu, à l'orée d'un bois.

« Nous pouvons nous arrêter, suggéra Conrad. Nous avons suffisamment dévié du trajet qui mène à Grand Shimaron, Saralegui ne nous cherchera pas ici. Nous allons manger puis nous repartirons en direction de Shinmakoku en faisant un détour par rapport à la route habituelle, par précaution. »

Les soldats de Lord von Bielefeld sortirent de la nourriture de l'une de leurs sacoches et la préparèrent tandis que, assis sur le sol autour d'un feu, Conrad, Günter, Yozak et Wolfram se mirent mutuellement au courant des évènements qu'ils avaient vécus lors des jours qui venaient de s'écouler. Le prince tenait Yuuri dans ses bras et l'observait de temps à autre.

Au bout d'un moment, le jeune roi perçut vaguement du bruit puis des voix. Il sentait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un le soutenait en position demi-assise. Où pouvait-il bien être ? Il remua légèrement.

« Yuuri... ? »

Quelqu'un l'appelait. Il souleva les paupières et aperçut, dans un brouillard, une paire d'yeux émeraude entourée de mèches blondes.

« Yuuri, comment te sens-tu ? »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau. La même vision s'offrit à lui, il ne rêvait donc pas.

« Wol... Wolfram ? murmura-t-il. C'est... toi ?

- Oui. Comment vas-tu ? »

Yuuri n'en revenait pas. Wolfram était là, près de lui, et en plus, il le tenait dans ses bras. Le mazoku tenta de redresser le jeune roi afin qu'il puisse s'asseoir mais celui-ci se blottit contre son torse et ferma de nouveau les yeux. Touché par le comportement de son ex fiancé, Wolfram resserra ses bras autour de lui en un geste protecteur.

« Il ne doit vraiment pas se sentir bien pour se laisser aller ainsi contre moi, se dit le prince. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. »

Inquiet, il l'interrogea de nouveau.

« Yuuri, qu'y a-t-il ? Tu te sens mal ?

- Hmm...

- L'effet de la drogue ne doit pas avoir totalement disparu, fit remarquer Yozak. Le repas est prêt, cela lui ferait peut-être du bien de manger un peu, mais il n'a pas l'air d'être en état. Je vous sers, Excellence ?

- Oui, merci Yosak.

- Yo... sak... », murmura faiblement Yuuri.

Il commençait à se souvenir. Il y avait Conrad, Günter et Sara. Mais où se trouvait-il ? Il se souvenait du repas pris en compagnie du roi de Petit Shimaron et puis plus rien. Que faisait Yozak ici ? Et Wolfram ? Il n'aurait pas dû être là puisqu'il était reparti chez son oncle.

« Wolf...

- Yuuri, tu veux essayer de manger ? »

Pour toute réponse, le jeune souverain se serra un peu plus contre le mazoku qui le tenait d'un bras et mangeait à l'aide de son autre main. Ce n'était guère pratique mais cela lui était bien égal. Certes, Wolfram aurait pu étendre Yuuri sur le sol ou sur ses genoux le temps du repas, mais il n'aurait renoncé à s'en occuper ainsi pour rien au monde. C'était bien la première fois que le jeune roi se blottissait contre lui et ce serait probablement la dernière. Lorsqu'il serait un peu plus conscient, il ne manquerait assurément pas de s'éloigner physiquement de lui. Ce moment était donc trop précieux pour qu'il le gâche.

« Nous essayerons de le faire manger quand nous aurons nous-mêmes terminé, proposa Conrad. Ce sera plus facile. »

Le prince acquiesça et observa Yuuri tout en poursuivant son repas. Ce n'était qu'un boulet doublé d'une mauviette mais il lui était si précieux. Il le regarda somnoler blotti contre lui et sentit une vague de tendresse le submerger ; il était si attendrissant. Il aurait bien passé sa vie à le protéger, à le tirer des mauvais pas dans lesquels il se fourvoyait régulièrement, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Le jeune roi remua dans ses bras, Wolfram sentit son cœur se serrer.

« Yuuri... », murmura-t-il.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le prince ne s'était pas aperçu que son frère le regardait attentivement, mais il finit par se sentir observé et lorsqu'il dirigea son regard vers lui, il lui déclara :

« S'il ne tenait qu'à moi, Saralegui voudrait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Je pense que malgré ce qui s'est passé, Yuuri désapprouverait, lui répondit Conrad.

- Je sais. »

C'est à ce moment-là que le jeune Maoh se redressa. Son regard croisa celui du prince et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qui avait bien pu se passer et se demandait ce qu'ils faisaient tous à l'orée d'un bois, mais la présence de Wolfram le soulagea. Il ne savait pas comment cela avait pu se produire mais il l'avait enfin retrouvé.

« Wolfram…, murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du prince. Comment se fait-il que… ?

- Majesté, intervint Conrad, Saralegui vous a trahi. Vous allez manger un peu puis nous quitterons cet endroit pour Shinmakoku. Nous vous raconterons tout durant le voyage. »

Yuuri acquiesça sans réellement comprendre, la conscience encore un peu embrumée par la drogue qu'il avait absorbée et abasourdie par la présence du prince. Après qu'il se fut restauré, tous montèrent en selle et se mirent en route pour le Château du Serment du Sang.


	7. Le peuple pour témoin

_Les__ droits__ : Les personnages et les situations extraits de l'œuvre de Tomo Takabayashi et de l'anime correspondant (Kyo Kara Maoh !) et présents dans cette fiction sont la propriété de leurs auteurs._

* * *

_Avertissement : ma fiction est centrée sur une romance entre deux hommes._

* * *

**7. Le peuple pour témoin**

Durant la première partie du voyage en direction de Shinmakoku, Yuuri fut mis au courant des évènements qu'il ignorait et dut, par la même occasion, supporter les lamentations de Günter qui ne manqua pas une opportunité pour médire sur le roi Saralegui qui avait osé trahir sa si gracieuse Majesté. Ainsi, Sara l'avait trompé le jeune homme en éprouvait une grande tristesse de même qu'une certaine colère, d'autant plus qu'il ne saisissait pas vraiment pourquoi le souverain de Petit Shimaron avait agi ainsi. Pour posséder quelques terres supplémentaires et disposer d'une armée plus forte, d'après ce que lui avait rapporté Yozak. Cependant, le Maoh ne comprenait pas comment il était possible d'en arriver à de telles extrémités. Comment pouvait-on trahir un ami pour un peu plus de richesses et de pouvoir ? Mais c'était pourtant bien le cas, Sara l'avait bel et bien trompé et… Wolfram l'avait sauvé… Son regard se dirigea alors vers son fidèle soldat qui chevauchait quelques mètres devant lui aux côtés de l'un de ses hommes. Yuuri se trouvait en deuxième position près de Conrad et Günter, Nadja et Taji suivaient et les deux autres soldats de Lord von Bielefeld fermaient le convoi. L'apparition du prince, tout aussi soudaine qu'inattendue, avait été un véritable soulagement pour le jeune homme qui était désormais bien décidé à trouver une solution pour que celui-ci ne reparte pas sur les terres de son oncle, tant il se rendait compte combien il avait besoin de sa présence à ses côtés. Le fait de songer à Valtrana lui remémora les projets que celui-ci entretenait vis-à-vis de son neveu et cette pensée lui fut particulièrement pénible. Il se demanda si Wolfram était passé chez son oncle avant de se rendre en territoire humain, s'il était au courant de la demande en mariage et, si oui, quelle avait été sa réponse. Le plus simple serait de poser carrément la question au jeune homme mais Yuuri ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Que se passerait-il si la réponse était positive ?

La seule pensée que son ex fiancé puisse être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre l'angoissait terriblement et faisait naître, au creux de sa poitrine, une sensation plus que désagréable, bien qu'il lui semblait fort peu probable qu'une telle situation puisse survenir si peu de temps après la rupture de leurs fiançailles. Il commençait même à prendre conscience que ce n'était pas tant une éventuelle union entre Wolfram et le neveu de Lord von Walter qui le contrariait, mais plutôt toute union entre le prince et n'importe quelle autre personne. A cette pensée, Yuuri sentit sa gorge se serrer. Se pouvait-il que, malgré le fait qu'il s'en soit toujours défendu, il puisse aimer le prince d'un tout autre amour que celui qu'il pouvait ressentir pour un frère ou un ami ? Se pouvait-il qu'il soit… amoureux ? Se pouvait-il que, malgré le fait qu'il ait toujours cru qu'il pouvait n'aimer qu'une femme, le destin ait pu lui jouer ce tour-là ?

C'est à ce stade de ses réflexions que Conrad proposa une halte afin que tous puissent prendre un peu de repos. Cette suggestion fut accueillie avec joie du fait que la nuit tirait à sa fin et que le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sérieusement sentir. Ce ne serait certes pas très confortable, il faudrait dormir à même le sol, mais ce serait mieux que de poursuivre le voyage vu l'état de fatigue dans lequel la plupart des cavaliers se trouvaient. Ils s'arrêtèrent donc et mirent pied à terre.

Une fois installés, les voyageurs ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir à l'exception de Yuuri qui éprouvait une tristesse diffuse, une sorte de déception depuis que les autres s'étaient allongés. En effet, Günter s'était placé non loin de lui, à sa gauche, tandis que Conrad se trouvait à sa droite. Wolfram n'avait pas cherché à se coucher près de lui et il ne put que constater que cela le chagrinait d'autant plus que, du temps où ils étaient encore fiancés, le jeune mazoku n'aurait pas manqué de le faire. Les souvenirs des récents moments d'intimité avec le prince lui revinrent en mémoire et il ressentit une certaine nostalgie en repensant à la nuit passée contre lui lors de leur voyage pour la grotte originelle, au baiser qu'il lui avait donné la veille de son départ et au moment où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras, quelques heures auparavant, alors qu'il se trouvait encore sous l'effet de la drogue que Saralegui lui avait fait absorber. Et c'est le cœur rempli de regrets qu'il parvint finalement à s'assoupir, submergé lui aussi par la fatigue.

* * *

Lorsqu'au terme du voyage, le Maoh et ses compagnons pénétrèrent dans la ville bordant la résidence royale de Shinmakoku, les sujets du jeune souverain sortirent de leurs maisons pour accueillir leur roi avec enthousiasme. Yuuri leur fit de grands signes de la main et les gratifia d'un sourire non simulé, tant cette manifestation lui fit chaud au cœur. Après avoir parcouru quelques centaines de mètres ainsi, il se sentit tellement touché par les ovations lui étant destinées qu'il décida de s'arrêter. Il avisa une maison munie d'un escalier et informa son parrain de son désir d'y monter afin de pouvoir saluer son peuple. Les cavaliers s'arrêtèrent donc et Yuuri mit pied à terre aussitôt imité par Conrad et Günter. Tous trois grimpèrent les marches, le Maoh s'arrêta sur la plus haute tandis que ses deux chevaliers stationnèrent trois ou quatre marches plus bas. Ainsi placé, le jeune souverain pouvait apercevoir toutes les personnes qui l'acclamaient et leur rendre leur salut. Après quelques minutes de ces effusions, Wolfram descendit de sa monture et gravit à son tour les escaliers. Lorsqu'il se trouva aux côtés de son roi, le prince lui dit tout bas :

« Ils sont heureux de te revoir Yuuri, imagine leur déception si tu n'étais pas revenu. Tu devrais quand même te montrer plus prudent au lieu de foncer tête baissée dans les pièges que l'on te tend. »

Le roi tourna son regard vers lui mais ne trouva rien à lui répondre. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il s'était laissé berner une fois de plus. Wolfram poursuivit.

« Bon, tu es chez toi maintenant, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je vais pouvoir retourner chez mon oncle. »

A ces mots, Yuuri se sentir blêmir. Il fixa le mazoku dans les yeux sans prononcer une parole. Non, il ne voulait pas que Wolfram s'en aille, pas si vite, pas comme ça. Il fallait qu'il lui parle, qu'il lui dise… qu'il lui dise quoi exactement ? Qu'il était amoureux de lui ? Non, il ne pourrait pas lui dire ça, ces mots-là ne parviendraient pas à franchir ses lèvres, il le savait bien, mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter que le prince le quitte de nouveau.

« Quoi ? parvint-il enfin à articuler. Tu ne vas tout de même pas repartir ! Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à... ?

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, le coupa le mazoku. Je ne tiens pas à reparler de cela.

- Eh bien moi, j'y tiens ! lui lança Yuuri en élevant la voix. Je ne veux pas que tu repartes, je veux que tu restes ici ! »

Le silence se fit dans la foule. Conrad et Günter observèrent les deux jeunes gens avec étonnement. Wolfram éleva la voix à son tour.

« Tu oublies que je dois accompagner Nadja et Taji.

- Je peux les faire escorter, riposta le Maoh sur le même ton. Tu t'es déjà beaucoup trop dévoué pour elles, ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire plus.

- Majesté, Wolfram, intervint Günter, calmez-vous. Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de vous disputer. »

Ignorant la remarque, Yuuri continua à l'intention de son interlocuteur.

« Tu rentres avec nous au château !

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je n'en suis pas parti pour y revenir !

- C'est ton dernier mot ?

- Oui !

- Très bien ! Puisque c'est comme ça... ! »

Yuuri leva la main droite sur Wolfram et lui administra une gifle sur la joue gauche. Un murmure parcourut la foule, le prince porta la main à sa joue en écarquillant les yeux de stupéfaction. Conrad et Günter ouvrirent la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose puis la refermèrent. Ils étaient tellement sidérés par le geste de leur roi qu'ils ne purent prononcer ne serait-ce qu'une parole. Le murmure s'amplifia dans la foule puis des cris fusèrent de part et d'autre.

« Vive les fiancés !

- Longue vie aux futurs époux ! »

Le moment de surprise passé, Wolfram adressa un regard courroucé à Yuuri.

« Tu n'es vraiment qu'un méga boulet ! s'exclama-t-il, furieux. Cela ne t'arrive donc jamais de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Te rends-tu seulement compte des conséquences de ton geste ?

- Naturellement, lui lança le jeune roi d'un air plus que satisfait. Maintenant que je t'ai demandé en mariage devant tout le peuple, tu es obligé de me suivre au château. »

Le prince crut qu'il allait exploser mais réussit cependant à contenir sa colère. Yuuri et lui en avaient fait plus qu'assez en public mais cet idiot de boulet ne perdait rien pour attendre. Il était bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il pensait de son attitude dès qu'ils se trouveraient seuls au château ! Le jeune mazoku dévala les escaliers et se remit en selle, rapidement imité par les trois autres, puis les cavaliers reprirent le chemin du château. Les gens leur lançaient des fleurs et les acclamaient. Yuuri jetait de temps à autre un regard en direction de Wolfram pour constater, à chaque fois, que celui-ci regardait droit devant, semblant ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui. Si le jeune souverain se sentait soulagé du fait que le prince revienne au château, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir également une certaine inquiétude quant à la tournure qu'allait prendre la suite des évènements. Il doutait en effet que son fiancé ne se soumette aussi facilement à la situation.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la résidence royale, les voyageurs furent accueillis par Greta qui jouait dans la cour. Elle s'élança dans les bras de Yuuri dès que celui-ci fut descendu de sa monture et lui demanda pourquoi il ne montait pas Ao.

« Il est resté à Petit Shimaron, chez le roi Saralegui, lui répondit tristement le souverain.

- Il faudra que tu ailles le chercher, commenta ingénument la petite fille. Tu ne peux pas le laisser là-bas.

- Oui, tu as raison, il faudra que je le récupère. »

La petite princesse aperçut alors Wolfram et, délaissant l'étreinte du roi, elle se précipita vers son deuxième papa qui s'agenouilla et l'entoura affectueusement de ses bras.

« Wolfram, tu es revenu ? s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. Tu vas rester ici maintenant, hein ? »

Pour toute réponse, le mazoku lui caressa les cheveux, il ne savait pas bien quoi lui dire. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas attrister sa fille, mais d'un autre côté, ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets de rester. C'est à ce moment-là que Cécilia fit son apparition dans la cour du château.

« Wolfram… ! lança-t-elle en s'approchant du prince. Quelle heureuse surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

- Votre fils est de nouveau fiancé à sa Majesté, crut bon de préciser Günter.

- Ah oui ! minauda l'ancienne reine des démons. Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Ce revirement de situation est vraiment romantique…

- Mère ! s'exclama le jeune homme en se relevant. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de romantique dans les agissements d'un stupide boulet incapable d'envisager les conséquences de ses actes ! »

Sur ces mots, le mazoku se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée du château à l'intérieur duquel il pénétra sous les regards étonnés de sa mère et de sa fille. Yuuri se mordit les lèvres, cela se présentait plutôt mal, son fiancé semblait toujours aussi en colère. Cécilia salua ensuite Nadja et fit la connaissance de Taji puis les deux jeunes femmes furent confiées au bon soin de Sangria tandis que les soldats de Lord von Bielefeld emmenaient les chevaux aux écuries. Yuuri, Conrad, Günter et Yozak laissèrent alors l'ancienne Maoh s'occuper de Greta et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Gwendal. En s'y rendant, ils croisèrent Lasagna à laquelle Lord Weller demanda de prévenir Gisela de les rejoindre afin d'examiner le Maoh. Ce dernier protesta, assurant qu'il allait bien, mais son parrain insista il voulait être certain que la drogue que le jeune homme avait absorbée n'avait pas eu d'autre effet sur son organisme que celui de le plonger dans l'inconscience. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre hommes retrouvèrent Lord von Voltaire et lui relatèrent les récents évènements. L'aîné des fils de Cécilia ne fut pas vraiment surpris d'apprendre la trahison de Saralegui et se félicita intérieurement d'avoir mis Yozak sur le coup.

Pendant ce temps, aux cuisines, les langues allaient bon train. Sangria, Doria et Lasagna, ayant appris les nouvelles fiançailles de leur souverain, pronostiquaient déjà sur la suite des évènements tandis qu'Ewe préparait des gâteaux afin de fêter le retour du Maoh.

La fin d'après-midi fut bien occupée pour tout le monde. Gisela avait examiné le roi et rassuré Conrad quant à la santé du souverain, Günter s'était enfermé dans sa bibliothèque afin de poursuivre ses recherches sur la grotte originelle, Yuuri fut très accaparé par Greta qui voulait jouer avec lui, Cécilia discuta longuement avec Nadja et Taji, Gwendal travailla dans son bureau et Wolfram fit une longue promenade à cheval pour tenter de se calmer. Lors du dîner, auquel Murata participa, Conrad retraça les faits récents afin de mettre Cécilia et le Grand Sage au courant des derniers évènements, et plus particulièrement de la trahison du roi Saralegui. Personne ne fit cependant allusion aux nouvelles fiançailles du Maoh car tout le monde sentit que ce n'était pas le moment. Le prince semblait en effet assez tendu et ne prononça pas la moindre parole durant tout le repas. Yuuri lui lançait un regard discret de temps à autre tout en se demandant comment cela allait évoluer. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin du repas, après que Wolfram eut quitté la pièce, toujours sans émettre ne serait-ce qu'un son, que Conrad tenta de rassurer le jeune souverain.

« Ne vous en faites pas, Majesté, cela finira par lui passer et vous pourrez alors lui parler. Si je puis me permettre, il me semble qu'il est nécessaire d'éclaircir certains points assez rapidement.

- Tu as raison, répondit Yuuri à son parrain tout en poussant un gros soupir. Je m'entretiendrai avec lui demain. Pour le moment, je me sens assez fatigué, je vais aller me coucher. »

Le jeune homme souhaita une bonne nuit à tous et se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre. Tout en parcourant les couloirs du château, il nourrissait l'espoir d'y trouver Wolfram sans trop y croire non plus, et il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu lorsqu'il constata que celle-ci était vide. Il se déshabilla et se coucha mais ne put trouver le sommeil. Il réfléchit à ce qu'il allait dire au prince le lendemain et ne trouva rien de satisfaisant du fait qu'il se sentait incapable de lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui, malgré le fait qu'il se rendait désormais bien compte que ce n'était pourtant que la réalité. Il finit par prendre un livre pour tenter de penser à autre chose, se disant finalement qu'il improviserait le moment venu.

De son côté, une fois couché dans sa propre chambre, Wolfram eut tout autant de mal à s'endormir. Même si sa promenade à cheval faite avant le dîner l'avait un peu calmé, il se sentait encore énervé. Il avait bien conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas ne pas tenir compte de la demande en mariage du Maoh, son cœur s'y refusait, mais sa raison lui tenait cependant un tout autre discours et il se sentait déchiré entre les deux. Il s'interrogea sur les motivations de son fiancé. A quoi jouait-il ? Pour qui le prenait-il ? Où voulait-il en venir ? Finalement, le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre le lendemain pour avoir une sérieuse discussion avec Yuuri. Il était tard et ce dernier devait maintenant dormir mais tant pis. Après tout, ce stupide boulet l'avait giflé, il était donc de nouveau son fiancé et pouvait pénétrer dans sa chambre quand il le souhaitait. Il allait donc régler ça tout de suite.

Lorsque le prince pénétra dans la chambre royale, sans même avoir frappé, Yuuri ne dormait toujours pas. Il était allongé sous les draps et se redressa vivement, tellement il fut surpris par cette intrusion inattendue. Wolfram ferma la porte sans ménagement et se dirigea vers le lit. Il avait échangé sa nuisette habituelle contre un pyjama. L'ensemble, composé d'un pantalon noir et d'un haut rose pâle orné de fronces, s'harmonisait parfaitement avec ses yeux émeraude et ses cheveux blonds. Yuuri le regarda, subjugué. Comme il le trouvait beau !

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? s'exclama le mazoku tandis que ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me retenir de cette façon-là ? »

Wolfram semblait furieux ce qui attrista profondément le jeune roi. Ainsi, le prince était réellement mécontent d'être de nouveau fiancé. Yuuri sentit l'angoisse lui serrer la poitrine. Une idée, à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé jusqu'alors, germa subitement dans sa tête. Et si Wolfram ne l'aimait plus ? Et s'il avait vraiment tout gâché en ignorant les sentiments du jeune homme pendant si longtemps ? Et si c'était trop tard ? Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Du coup, la colère de Wolfram retomba instantanément.

« Mais Yuuri, qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda ce dernier, atterré.

Le jeune souverain n'en pouvait plus. Il avait trop souffert de leur séparation et l'attitude de son fiancé lui faisait trop mal. Ne pouvant plus contenir la peine qu'il ressentait, ses larmes redoublèrent et il cacha son visage dans ses mains. Tous les pleurs qu'il avait refoulés depuis deux semaines refaisaient surface et il était incapable de les retenir plus longtemps. Wolfram fut tellement surpris par la réaction du jeune homme qu'il ne pensa même pas à le traiter de boulet ou de mauviette. Décontenancé, il s'assit sur le lit, attira Yuuri à lui et le prit dans ses bras pour tenter de le consoler. Le roi laissa aller sa tête contre l'épaule du prince.

« Ne pleure pas, chuchota ce dernier. Ne pleure pas. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, je suis désolé. »

Yuuri entoura le torse de son fiancé de ses bras et se serra encore plus contre lui.

« Je voudrais tellement que tu restes avec moi, lui bafouilla-t-il entre deux sanglots. Tu m'as trop manqué. Je voudrais... je ne veux pas d'autre fiancé que toi, Wolf. »

Ces mots surprirent tellement le mazoku qu'il se demanda s'il avait bien entendu.

« Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Tu ne m'aimes plus ? reprit Yuuri, la poitrine comprimée par l'angoisse qui l'oppressait. C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus de moi ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas rester ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu as décidé d'épouser le neveu de Lord von Walter ? »

Wolfram n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son fiancé était en train de lui tenir un discours qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir entendre ne serait-ce que quelques minutes auparavant. De plus, il sentait que Yuuri était sincère. À travers ses mots et les sanglots qui l'agitaient, il percevait son désarroi.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, le rassura-t-il. Je t'aime toujours autant.

- Alors reste, je t'en prie, haleta le jeune roi. Je... je t'aime, Wolf, je t'aime. Je l'ai compris trop tard. Je regrette tellement, si tu savais comme je regrette... »

Bouleversé par les paroles de Yuuri, Wolfram sentit ses yeux s'humidifier. Se pouvait-il que son rêve devienne enfin réalité ? Le jeune prince caressa les cheveux de son fiancé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je resterai.

- Pour toujours ?

- Oui, pour toujours, calme-toi.

- Tu n'épouseras pas le neveu de Lord von Walter ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- C'est Valtrana qui m'a annoncé cela, il compte bien vous marier. Il ne t'en a donc pas parlé ?

- Je ne suis pas retourné au château de mon oncle. En quittant le grand-père de Nadja, nous nous sommes rendus directement en territoire humain. De toute façon, je ne connais pas ce neveu et tu oublies l'essentiel : je t'aime. »

Wolfram étendit Yuuri sur le lit et s'allongea à ses côtés. Le roi ne pleurait plus, les paroles de son fiancé l'avaient rassuré et il se blottit contre lui tandis que le mazoku passait l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, sans parler, soulagés de s'être enfin retrouvés. Le jeune roi ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Quant à Wolfram, et contrairement à son habitude, il ne put trouver le sommeil aussi rapidement que son souverain. Le revirement de Yuuri le laissait songeur. Il en était heureux, certes, mais ne voulait pas non plus s'abandonner à cette sensation d'allégresse qu'il sentait poindre en lui, de peur d'être déçu ensuite. Il lui semblait tellement surprenant que son fiancé puisse partager ses propres sentiments qu'il n'osait pas y croire totalement, et se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver. Il resta éveillé un bon moment, sentant de temps à autre que Yuuri, dans son sommeil, se serrait un peu plus contre lui, puis il finit par s'endormir aussi.

* * *

Un rayon de soleil réveilla Wolfram. Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la fenêtre et vit que l'astre était déjà haut dans le ciel. Son fiancé et lui avaient dormi longtemps. Il constata que durant la nuit, ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il se rapprocha de Yuuri qui dormait encore, étendu sur le dos. Il s'appuya sur l'un de ses coudes pour l'observer il le trouvait toujours aussi attendrissant. Il l'aurait bien embrassé pour le réveiller mais il hésitait. Certes, le jeune homme lui avait dit la veille au soir qu'il l'aimait mais il n'en restait pas moins une mauviette il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire peur. Il voulait également être vraiment sûr des sentiments de Yuuri, il voulait s'assurer que tout cela était bien réel, il valait donc mieux qu'il attende le réveil du roi. Wolfram décida alors de s'y prendre autrement. Il souffla doucement sur le visage de son fiancé. Celui-ci, dérangé dans son sommeil, tordit le nez, ce qui fit sourire le mazoku qui recommença. Yuuri détourna la tête en grognant, dégageant ainsi son cou. Le prince en approcha son visage et l'effleura de ses lèvres.

« Hmm... », fit Yuuri en s'éveillant.

Il tourna la tête et aperçut deux yeux émeraude qui l'observaient avec amusement.

« Wolf... murmura-t-il, les yeux étonnés. Tu es là ? Tu es vraiment là ?

- Il semblerait...

- Tant mieux... »

Le silence s'installa, les deux jeunes gens ne sachant pas bien quoi se dire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'ils étaient fiancés, ni qu'ils se trouvaient tous deux seuls dans le même lit, mais désormais, c'était différent. Ils se sentaient particulièrement intimidés, l'un comme l'autre. Troublé, Wolfram cacha son visage dans le cou de Yuuri qui frissonna.

« Tu sais, lui dit le jeune roi après quelques instants de silence, maintenant, je veux que tout le monde sache que tu es mon fiancé, je veux qu'on sache que tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi. Je ne veux plus risquer de te perdre d'aucune façon. Et je ne veux plus que qui que ce soit te demande en mariage.

- Mais Yuuri, lui fit remarquer le prince, vu la manière dont tu t'y es pris hier, tout le peuple le sait déjà.

- Oui, je sais, mais il faut aussi l'annoncer aux autres nations et à ma famille. Il va falloir que nous retournions sur Terre à l'occasion.

- Nous ?

- Toi et moi, et Murata naturellement.

- Ta famille est déjà au courant.

- Oui, bien sûr, mais maintenant, c'est différent. Je veux leur dire de nouveau. »

Wolfram releva la tête. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants, les yeux dans les yeux, puis Yuuri reprit la parole, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Finalement, j'ai bien fait de te gifler.

- C'est vrai, je te l'accorde, c'est parfois utile d'être un boulet.

- Ne m'appelle comme ça ! s'exclama Yuuri.

- Tu as raison, lui concéda son fiancé, ce terme ne convient pas à notre relation actuelle, ce n'est pas assez affectueux.

- C'est vrai ? demanda le roi, tout aussi surpris que satisfait. Tu es sérieux ?

- Tout à fait, lui confirma le mazoku. Désormais, je t'appellerai : mon adorable petit boulet.

- Hein ? protesta Yuuri. Mais il n'en est pas question !

- Chuuuut..., lui chuchota Wolfram en souriant.

- Non, je ne me tairai pas ! affirma le roi avec conviction.

- Tu paries ? le questionna le prince en approchant son visage du sien.

- Tout ce que tu veux, je te dis que je ne... »

Et pourtant, le jeune souverain se tut. Les lèvres du prince étaient désormais si proches des siennes que parler ne lui semblait plus envisageable. Le mazoku s'était immobilisé et plongeait son regard dans le sien. Yuuri sentait son souffle sur son visage et, troublé par cette proximité, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent. Il comprit qu'il était en train de perdre son pari mais cela lui était bien égal. L'argument de Wolfram était trop convaincant pour qu'il songe à protester ! Timidement, le jeune roi entoura la nuque du prince de ses bras tandis que celui-ci, prenant appui sur l'un de ses coudes, passait sa main libre dans la chevelure ébène de son compagnon. Wolfram approcha encore son visage de celui de son fiancé et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes à l'instant même où des coups importuns se firent entendre ; on frappait à la porte. Les lèvres des deux jeunes gens se séparèrent à regret tout en laissant échapper un soupir qui marquait bien la déception de leurs propriétaires. Mu par l'irritation que cet imprévu avait suscité en lui, le roi lança, d'une voix à peine agacée, un « Entrez ! » un peu trop hâtif.

Conrad fit donc irruption dans la chambre au moment même où Wolfram s'éloignait de Yuuri, mais le mouvement du prince ne fut cependant pas assez rapide pour que le parrain du roi ne puisse pas comprendre ce dont il retournait, d'autant plus que les joues des deux garçons s'étaient colorées de rouge. Durant un bref instant, son visage refléta une expression de surprise. Après les évènements de la veille, il ne s'attendait pas à voir son jeune frère dans le lit du roi et encore moins dans ses bras. Il se reprit bien vite et esquissa un sourire. Se pouvait-il que leur relation ait évolué ?

« Majesté, ne vous voyant pas à l'heure de votre jogging, j'ai préféré ne pas vous réveiller. J'ai pensé que vous deviez être fatigué du fait des récents évènements.

- Hmm... oui, tu as bien fait, lui répondit Yuuri en rougissant de plus belle.

- Cependant, Gwendal souhaite vous voir assez rapidement pour vous entretenir d'un sujet délicat. »

Le roi soupira. Que se passait-il encore ?

« Bon, très bien, j'arrive. »

Conrad se retira puis les deux jeunes gens se levèrent et s'habillèrent. Au moment de sortir de la chambre, Yuuri saisit la main de Wolfram et entrelaça ses doigts avec les siens. Ils se regardèrent en silence et le roi serra la main de son fiancé. En guise de réponse, celui-ci fit de même. Puis ils rejoignirent Gwendal dans son bureau.

Conrad et Günter étaient là ainsi que Murata. Après que tous aient salué le roi, Gwendal prit la parole.

« Majesté, il est urgent que nous prenions une décision quant à nos relations avec le roi Saralegui.

- Une décision ? s'étonna le souverain. Que veux-tu dire ?

- Saralegui avait l'intention de vous livrer à Ranjeel. Cette trahison est grave.

- Sans compter que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il se joue de vous, Majesté, renchérit Günter. Et, malgré le fait que vous lui ayez pardonné par le passé, ou peut-être à cause de cela, il recommence ! Nous ne pouvons pas continuer à tolérer de tels actes ! »

Yuuri s'assit sur une chaise et baissa la tête.

« Je sais tout cela, répondit-il tristement. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Sara a agi de cette manière. Mais il avait certainement une raison. Si nous en parlons avec lui, il nous expliquera sûrement. Je suis sûr qu'un jour il changera et...

- Shibuya..., l'interrompit doucement Murata, Saralegui a certainement ses raisons, effectivement. Mais n'as-tu jamais pensé que ses motivations pouvaient être très différentes des tiennes ? Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit qu'il puisse désirer tout autre chose que la paix ?

- Eh bien... euh... non, bafouilla le souverain. Que pourrait-il bien souhaiter d'autre ? Je ne vois pas...

- Pfffff ! intervint Wolfram. Comme si un adorable petit boulet pouvait voir quoi que ce soit !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme cela ! protesta son fiancé en se redressant.

- Adorable petit boulet ? répéta Murata avec un sourire qui voulait en dire long.

- Et alors ? répliqua Yuuri en lui lançant un regard aussi noir que ses prunelles. Nous sommes fiancés, il est normal qu'il utilise des termes affectueux à mon encontre.

- Si c'est toi qui le dis, lui lança le prince visiblement satisfait des propos de son roi.

- Wolf ! s'exclama ce dernier. N'en rajoute pas !

- Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'une discussion sérieuse, intervint sèchement Gwendal. Dois-je vous rappeler Majesté, qu'à moins que vous n'ayez changé d'avis, vous devez repartir pour la grotte originelle dans quelques jours ? Il serait préférable que vous preniez une décision d'ici là, concernant nos rapports avec Petit Shimaron.

- Oui, bien sûr, soupira Yuuri. Cependant, il nous reste un peu de temps donc rien n'oblige à le faire aujourd'hui, d'autant plus qu'il s'agit d'une affaire sérieuse à laquelle j'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement. »

A ces mots, Wolfram ne put retenir un sifflement de surprise.

« Parce que tu réfléchis, maintenant ? s'exclama-t-il à l'intention de son roi. C'est nouveau, ça !

- Euh… non… enfin oui… je ne sais pas, bafouilla le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas me décider comme ça, c'est une affaire délicate.

- Bon, eh bien puisqu'il en est ainsi, conclua Murata, nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre ta décision Shibuya. Je propose de lever la séance.

- Soit, répondit Gwendal. Nous consacrerons les jours à venir à préparer le voyage pour la grotte originelle et à organiser l'absence de notre Maoh. Mais pour l'heure, la pile de papiers qui se trouve sur mon bureau réclame votre signature, Majesté.

- Hmm… oui…, soupira Yuuri tout en arrondissant les épaules.

- Lorsque vous aurez terminé d'émarger ces feuilles de votre ravissante et délicate signature, s'empressa d'ajouter Günter, vous me rejoindrez dans la bibliothèque afin que nous puissions reprendre nos leçons.

- Oui, oui…, soupira de nouveau Yuuri.

- Je pense qu'il vous faudra également écrire une lettre à Lord von Walter afin de l'informer de vos fiançailles avec Wolfram, suggéra Conrad.

- C'est vrai, concéda Yuuri. Je le ferai dans la journée.

- Bon, eh bien, je vois que tu vas être très occupé, lui lança Wolfram. Je te laisse, bon courage, je vais entrainer mes soldats. »

Tous retournèrent à leurs occupations habituelles et la journée se déroula au rythme des obligations de chacun. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dîner terminé, après ces heures de travail qu'ils trouvèrent beaucoup trop longues, que les deux fiancés purent se retrouver seuls dans la chambre royale. Yuuri s'approcha alors de la fenêtre et fit signe à Wolfram de le rejoindre, ce que celui-ci fit sans tarder. Ils observèrent le ciel étoilé durant un moment puis Wolfram prit la parole.

« Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

- Je ne peux pas ne pas leur apporter mon aide, plaida le souverain qui comprit immédiatement que son fiancé faisait allusion à ce qu'ils nommaient, pour l'instant et faute de plus de précisions, « l'autre monde ».

- Et après ?

- Après ?

- Oui, lorsque tu auras résolu le problème ? Car je suppose que tu vas le résoudre. Après tout, jusqu'à présent, tu as toujours tout solutionné.

- Eh bien… je ne sais pas, que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu vas sans doute te précipiter pour aider d'autres personnes dès que l'occasion se présentera.

- Que veux-tu ? soupira le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas ne pas apporter mon aide à ceux qui en ont besoin, je suis comme ça, je n'y peux rien. Mais tu seras là, tu m'aideras, n'est-ce pas ? »

Wolfram ne répondit pas immédiatement à la question du roi mais s'avança au plus près de lui et Yuuri entrelaça les doigts de l'une de ses mains avec ceux du prince tandis que celui-ci approchait ses lèvres de l'une des oreilles du souverain.

« Oui, je serai là, lui chuchota-t-il. Je demeurerai auprès de toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés.

- Je veux que tu restes toujours près de moi, Wolf, lui répondit doucement Yuuri tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son fiancé. Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux personne d'autre que toi. »

Emu par cette déclaration qui lui sembla plus douce qu'une caresse, le prince souleva le menton de son roi de l'une de ses mains et le regarda intensément avant de poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux jeunes gens fermèrent les yeux tout en s'enlaçant mutuellement. D'abord timide et mesuré, le baiser du prince prit bientôt toute l'intensité que pouvait lui conférer un amour trop longtemps contenu. Yuuri y répondit avec un abandon qui l'aurait lui-même surpris s'il avait pris le temps d'y réfléchir, réflexion qui cependant ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde en cet instant où il préférait de beaucoup profiter pleinement de cette délicieuse intimité avec le prince. Il était maintenant bien évident que ce qu'il avait éprouvé lors de leur premier baiser n'était pas dû à un accident et les sensations qui le traversaient de nouveau lui auraient confirmé, si cela avait été encore nécessaire, que l'amour qu'il ressentait à l'égard du mazoku n'était ni fraternel ni amical. Il avait tellement besoin de lui ! De son épaule sur laquelle il aimait poser sa tête, de la chaleur de ses bras qui l'enlaçaient, de ses lèvres à la fois douces et brulantes et qui prenaient si avidement possession des siennes. Il avait besoin, tout simplement, de sa présence à ses côtés pour sa vie entière. Entre amour et raison, Yuuri avait finalement choisi le premier et il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin, les deux jeunes gens se sentaient aussi troublés l'un que l'autre. Sans dire un mot, ils s'éloignèrent afin de se préparer pour la nuit puis, dans l'obscurité de leur chambre, ils se couchèrent et Yuuri se blottit aussitôt dans les bras du prince. Comblés de se sentir pour la première fois vraiment unis l'un à l'autre, ils se chuchotèrent un tendre « je t'aime » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
